Quies Ante Tempestatem
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Historical AU: Dean returns to England in 1337 to his father on the run where he meets tall gorgeous Sam Campbell. Tale of betrayal, family fall outs, battles, lies and the sexiest love to hit the 14th century English court. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was written for the SamDean_OTP mini bang on Live Journal. It was so much fun to do and allowed me to branch out slightly and try things I haven't done before. I can honestly say that I never thought I would manage the 10k minimum but ended up surpassing it. I hope that you all enjoy this and for those that are reading my other fics, I promise I haven't forgotten about them, life has just been very very busy and I'm in the middle of about 4 writing challenges on LJ at the moment but I will be updating.**

**Anyway on with the fic and hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**Bxx**

**France, 1337**

Racing along the dirt path, Dean Winchester spurred his horse Colt on through the French landscape desperate to escape back to his homeland- England. Five years ago, he had been deployed to France under the guise of being foreign liaison to the French King, trying to keep peace between France and England, which over the last couple of years had been threatening to spill over into devastating conflict. However, it had only been a cover, he was in fact a knight of the English court and had another objective by his King: to gain Intel on the French court and to assassinate leading court officials' who would stand in the way of an Englishman taking the French throne. Dean had managed to integrate himself into the court much easier than even he thought possible, they had no real idea of whom he was and his true reason for being at their court. All they saw was a young man just of age coming to their court through orders of his King, no-one knew of his real status…he was the Duke of Richmond, possibly the most elevated peer in the realm outside the royal family themselves. It was suggested when he was a child that one of his ancestors had been a bastard of the royal family. Richmond being a title normally bestowed on those of royal blood without acknowledgment. When he had come to Paris, he had shed the name Winchester, instead taking a name of a lower more obscure noble so he could maintain an anonymous presence at Court. Unfortunately his father was one of the most well known and respected knights of England so to be associated with him would bring a suspicion upon him that would deter him from his real objective.

This whole nightmare had begun with the accession of the Valois family to the French throne after the extinction of the Capetian dynasty. The King of England, Edward III had believed that he was rightful heir to the throne through his mother however; the French had refused to acknowledge an heir, which came from the female line and had instead chosen Phillip VI instead. Dean shuddered as he remembered the anger his King had shown at this. Receiving a summons to court both Dean and his father had been in a private room with the King to wait for news from France; Edward's face had darkened with rage before throwing a chair across the room and upturning a table. For the first time in his life Dean had been wary of the man, he had grown up with Edward, establishing a relationship which resembled more brothers than that of lord and vassal. As he had seen the table crash to the floor, he had taken a step back from the man, physically shuddering as the King turned his calculating gaze on him. He was questioned on exactly how loyal he was to England, apprehension flooding through him as a glint of something he couldn't place flashed in the King's eyes. It was only moments later that Edward declared that he was going to send Dean to France as a liaison to try keep peace. The way it had been said had left Dean with a bitter taste in his mouth, he knew there was more to this plan than just peace, later that evening it was confirmed when the King told him what he wanted Dean to do. Part of him wanted to shout NO, that he wasn't going to carry this mission out, that his life was hanging onto the assumption that the French would accept his word. He kept his silence however, he knew that it was his King's will and he would do it without complaint. It had taken only a few days to set up the appropriate papers and passage on a ship to France; he had been terrified at the prospect of going to strange lands. He knew was capable of fighting need be, he was the best knight of his age, even surpassing most that were older. People respected the younger Winchester and saw a man who could certainly hold his own, it was for this reason that Dean had realized the King had sent him. Apart from his father, there was no other male in England who could do battle as well. Dean knew that they wouldn't be able to send his father, he was to well known and for him to be sent to the French court would rouse suspicion that the English were planning something. Dean however had been raised in relative obscurity, the English knew who he was after success in battles against the Scottish and Welsh but outside of England, no one knew who he was.

From the moment Dean had stepped into Paris, he had managed to fit in and become the number one confidante of Phillip. He felt a rush of guilt as he thought of his duplicity, the French King was not one to take people into his confidence and that he had done so in Dean had proven to be a bittersweet victory. He was not the type of man who was accustomed to lying and it was something that he hated doing, he had managed to wear Phillip down, charming him to the point that the King told him secrets that no-one except for a priest would have ever known. He had outwardly shown a desire to become more French and settle down in Paris causing the King to believe that he had cut off his ties in England, however every piece of information he gained was set to England, his allegiance always being to the house of Plantagenet.

He pushed Colt on a little faster, the feelings of danger creeping through his body once more, and he needed to get home. His mind began to filter through how he had ended up in this predicament, the King began to seek him out for advice on the court and warfare, and five nights ago a piece of paper found its way into Dean's hands that had turned his blood to ice. An Order, which had been made in secret to exact an invasion on England to attempt a conquering. Dean had immediately jumped into action, seeking a young stable boy he had established as a contact to take his letters out of Paris. It had all gone sour when he had been in his rooms when one of the garrison had came to his door saying that the King was demanding his presence, Dean had felt something was wrong and had made sure he tucked his dagger in his doublet before leaving with the solider. His suspicion confirmed as he reached the throne room only to see the stable boy being dragged in screaming, "It was the English man, and it was his letter I swear. I didn't have anything to with it". Dean had felt the colour drain from his face, he had no idea how someone had gotten their hands on his letter but he did know he had a few enemies who were envious at his position of comfort with the King and would gladly try get rid of him.

The solider had dropped his hand on Dean's shoulder to push him into the room when the reality of what was going to happen hit him. Grabbing the soldier's wrist with one hand, he spun round grabbing his dagger from his doublet and stabbed him in the stomach twice, pulling the man's mouth to his shoulder to muffle the sound. Glancing round, to make sure he was alone, he had dragged the body, dropping it out of sight and had run to his room gathering his belongings before racing to get his horse to get the hell out of Paris. He knew that as soon as someone discovered that he was gone that people would be looking for him. The point was proven after he narrowly missed capture in Poitiers by the Count of Alencon who had been pursuing him on his brother's behalf.

Rubbing the back of Colts mane, he whispered, "come on boy, just a little further and we will be safe". He knew they were about five miles out from Calais- smiling at the prospect of safety; he fingered his money pouch he had tied to his sword sheath, which he attached to the leather belt holding his hose in place. He was going to have to try bribing a sailor to stow him away and take him back to safe shores. He was a wanted man in these lands now and if he remained, he knew he would be beheaded for treason. Gripping Colt's reigns, he was both excited and nervous about returning home. It had been so long and he was eager to see what had changed but he was not as eager to see his Father. The last time he had seen him, there was angry words exchanged and Dean had left with a swollen jaw after he had told his father the truth about himself. Swallowing hard Dean pushed that thought to the side and continued to Calais, he would figure out how to deal with his Father when he was on his way back to England.

As soon as Dean could smell the salt of the sea in the air, he felt his body relax slightly even though he was not completely out of the woods yet. It didn't take him long to get to the port of Calais, dismounting Colt, he pulled his cloak tighter round him making sure the hood was up and covering his face. Word would have gotten out and he knew there would be soldiers' positioned at the ports to try capture him. Gripping Colt's reigns he walked towards the docks, his eyes always looking out for potential danger. His breath caught as he saw the colours of the French army, ducking his head down, he faced his horse patting it's mane, and fingering the hilt of his sword under his cloak, he didn't want to have to fight his way out but if it came down to it, he would. From the edge of his hood, he saw the soldiers' speaking loudly to a couple of merchants before wandering in the direction of one of the taverns.

The second Dean saw them disappear; he pulled Colt behind him and vowed to find someone who would take him home. To his immense surprise, it was not difficult; he managed to locate an English merchant who was on his way back to England. After a little persuasion and declining the gold he was offering, the merchant agreed to stow Dean away. He sent the young Duke to the lowest decks also helping him bring Colt with him before giving him a little food and wine. The merchant told him they would be leaving anytime but to stay quiet.

"Thank you for your kindness" Dean replied softly as the man walked back up to the top levels of the ship. The man did not reply he sent only a kind smile and nod towards the young man before closing the door leaving him in darkness.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time in five days had some proper rest, he tried to keep his eyes open just in case something was to happen meaning he would have to try make a quick escape but the escapades of his departure from Paris left him weary. Taking his cloak off, he bunched it up into a ball, laid it down on the dirty wood of the ship, and closed his eyes, hearing the soft neigh of Colt coming from the other side of the room. Dean smiled softly and whispered "We're going home Colt, we are going back to England".

**English Channel, 1337**

Feeling the light rock of the ship woke Dean up with a start, sitting bolt upright he looked round the darkened room for a second forgetting where he was. Getting his bearings, he was reminded of what was going on. He could hear the splash of water outside and knew they were on the high seas. Feeling around blindly, he found the wall and laid against it, drawing his knees up to his chest and stared into the blackness surrounding him, lost in thoughts.

He was ecstatic about going home, he had heard quiet chatter about the changes it had gone through in his absence, much more relaxed. Although he could never get fully comfortable with the free decadent life in France, he was unsure he could fit in with the regimented English style after experiencing the freedom. However, going home meant seeing his Father, a heavy weight descended over his heart at the thought of seeing his father for the first time in five years however. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to the last time he saw him. Dean had been aware for a number of years that the women of the court held little to no interest for him, his eyes tending to land on the young noble men. He had tried to push down the thoughts and outwardly to his father professed his desire to take a wife; his father had been casting a critical eye on Dean as though he knew there was something wrong with his son.

Everything had been going well until one day he had been grooming Colt in his father's stables. He had been lost in the actions of brushing that he had not heard someone enter the stable. He had heard a soft cough, which had caused him to jump, spinning around he locked gazes with a boy around his age. Dean vaguely recognized him as one of his father's servants. Dean tended to ignore the servants however looking into this boy's deep blue eyes, he wondered why. As the boy began to stutter about interrupting him and saying he would come back, Dean had held up his hand effectively stopping him mid sentence.

Swallowing deeply and letting the calming sound of the sea slapping against the side of the boat, Dean pictured that day, the time when his life turned upside down. The young boy, Michael as Dean found out when he asked his name, looked terrified as Dean walked towards him, a predatory sway in his step. He had told him not to look so nervous as he pressed upon him, quickly backing the boy against the wall of the stable. Dean could not tear his eyes from the boy's kissable pink lips constantly moistened by his tongue darting out with nerves. Ripping his gaze from his lips, he gazed into the blue eyes which held a flicker of nerves along with something that sent shivers down Dean's spine; a look of unbridled lust. With a groan, he had leaned forward and claimed the boy's lips with his own. From there things had spiralled out of control, somehow Dean had ended up with his back against the wall with his doublet discarded on the ground, shirt pushed up against his chest, hose pulled down and his cock in the boys mouth. From the second he felt the warm heat encompass his length, he knew he could not lie any longer to himself; he wanted a man in his life not a wife. It was as he was being sucked within an inch of his life; his father had entered the stable to find them.

The moment Dean had seen him; he had pushed the boy off him and pulled his shirt down. Locking gazes with his father defiantly, they had stood for what had felt like hours staring one another down. John Winchester had growled at the servant boy to leave and that he would deal with him later. Dean felt the boy's terrified gaze falling on him, almost pleading for him to help but Dean could not drop his father's stare, to do so would admit defeat, something he refused to do with his father. As soon as they were alone, John had grabbed his son by the throat and held him against the wall demanding to know where he had gone wrong. Dean responded by pushing his father off him and yelling that he could not help the way he was. He preferred the company of men to women and his father could not change that. John's face had gone pale at the comment, he had turned away for a brief moment as though he was going to walk away before spinning back round to face his son bringing his fist with him. Dean had no time to try block the surprise hit and felt his father's fist connect with his jaw. Holding the sore flesh with his hand, he had looked at his father with hatred burning across his features. He was ready to hit back when his father spoke quietly saying he had come to get Dean, as the King was demanding their presence at court. He spun on his heel and marched out the stable, leaving his son nursing his aching jaw.

Dean could feel the trickle of a tear roll down his cheek as the memories replayed back. He had left with his father to head to court. When they had stopped briefly, there had been more words of anger exchanged after Dean had yelled at his father. John had told him that if the King had not invested him as Duke his father would have disowned him. He refused to accept his son's position, he wanted him to settle with a wife and produce heirs. Dean had felt his world split in half as he listened to his father, after his mother's death they had almost clung to one another for support. With his father's words, he knew he was alone now, he may have his title and land but he had lost his only family. That was the same day they went to the King's side. When he found out that Phillip was the new crowned King of France. Edward had decided his course of action quickly. Dean had no time to prepare for his leaving England, gathering what he could; he was to leave on a ship with written orders to prove he was to be the liaison for England. He remembered standing on the deck of the ship, looking towards the shore hoping he would see his father. As they pulled away from the port, Dean spotted the dark hair and cloak he had grown up with, smiling slightly he looked at his father as he set sail for France, the last picture he would remember was a look of regret on his fathers face.

Hitting the back of his head off the wood, Dean cursed softly, he was not sure if he could face his father. They had said many things to one another but that day at the port made him wonder if his father may regret what he had said. They had not spoken in the entire time Dean was in France, it was to dangerous for them to correspond but there was a small flicker of hope that possibly his father had regrets as well. That maybe they could talk it through when they had a chance. John would have to accept that Dean was not interested in women and if it was, a problem then Dean would make his own way in the court. The one thing the French court had taught him over the years was confidence in himself, to live life freely and the way he wanted. However, if he was being honest with himself, he had no more encounters with men since Michael the stable boy. Part of him felt damned due to his father's reactions and whilst he didn't care about what his father thought of his life in general, he felt an innate need to try not disappoint him any further.

In the dark, Dean could hear footsteps outside the door. Standing up, he pulled his sword from his sheath ready to protect himself should the person come inside. The door began to creak open and the low light from a lantern filtered in. Holding his breath, he took a defensive stance as the flame from the lantern lit candles around the room, releasing his grip as light flooded the room; Dean saw that it was the merchant who had helped him. "I came to tell you that we are just closing on the English port my boy. The French came looking for you but I told them that none of us had seen you," the man said gruffly.

"I apologise for the inconvenience but I had to get back to England. France has become a danger to us I'm afraid" Dean said smoothly, hoping the merchant would not question him.

The man looked at him curiously before saying "What have you gotten yourself into son? I know France is becoming dangerous but these were the King's men looking for you. They don't leave Paris for nothing; there was talk of treason and a high reward being offered for you"

"It is better that you do not know. I don't want any trouble to come to you if you were to be questioned. All I can say is that I am fulfilling my duty to our King." Dean offered a weary smile before continuing, "You mention a reward for my capture, why did you not take it?"

"If you had not been English my boy, I would have but I have a sense of duty to my country and even through all that dirt that is covering you and underneath your cloak, you have the finery of a nobleman. I knew that you must have been running from something serious and if it is bad enough that you had to take refuge here, I was not going to turn you in." The merchant began to walk towards the door before turning back to look at Dean once more "We are pulling into port any moment now, you will be about a days ride from the King's court, maybe less depending how fast your steed can go." Pulling a bag of some sort from his tunic, he walked over to Dean and handed it over. "I have put some food in here for you, my prayers are with you son, may the grace of god protect you"

Dean felt a rush of gratitude race through his body at the kindness of a complete stranger. "May I ask your name Sir? So I know who it is that helped me in my time of need."

"My name is Maxwell, Maxwell Simon." the man replied. "And yours?"

Dean swallowed hard as he contemplated on giving the man his real name, but he was cautious. If the man was questioned, the last thing he needed was for the French to find out who he really was. "I am the Earl of Kent" he lied.

The merchant nodded "well my lord, I am happy to have done you a service, I hope you have a safe journey to the Kings court". A look of disbelief crossed his face when Dean announced his title, he knew that the man knew he was lying but would not question him any further. A noise sounded from above causing Dean to snap his gaze to the ceiling, the merchant beckoned him with his hand and moved towards Colt "Come, that is us landing, I will help you with your horse"

As they worked on loosing the ties that had kept the horse in one place, Dean laid his hand on the Merchants arm "Maxwell, I will never forget your kindness. Should you come to court one day, I will make sure you are repaid" The man smiled at him as he finally got the horse free and opened a door to let them out. Heading up to the deck, Dean could see the familiar land of England as the ship pulled into a dock, ignoring the curious and suspicious looks of the other sailors, he watched as the plank was put into place. Turning once again to his saviour, he smiled "Thank you again"

"You are welcome my boy, now go, none of us will have ever seen you, if we are questioned. As I said earlier, may the grace of god be with you" the man smiled at him.

Dean pulled the reigns of Colt and began to lead him down the plank before replying "I hope he is with you too Maxell. Goodbye". When he reached the bottom of the plank, he pushed up into his saddle, swinging his leg over to seat himself properly. Patting the horse's mane, he tapped his side with his boot softly pushing against the side of his horse; he set off through the familiar countryside. Breathing in a gulp of air, a smile broke across his face. He was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**England, 1337**

Dean wasn't sure how long it took him to reach the court, all he knew was he stopped all of three times and by the time he was reaching the palace gates the sun had set.

Dismounting Colt and walking him to the stables, he tied his reigns to a post and gathered his belongings. Rubbing Colt's mane he whispered, "Thank you for getting us here boy, I will be back soon".

Throwing off the hood of his cloak, he stopped at a barrel of water in the corner, dipping his hands into it; he threw the cold water over his face and wiped off the remnants of the dirt he had collected over the journey. Steeling his shoulders, he adopted a confident pose and strode through the courtyard noticing the curious glances from the people milling around. No one would remember who he was and even if they did, he looked different compared to five years ago. Before he was still in the growing stage and had contained youthfulness about him, now he was all solid muscle and the youth had grown into pure man. He knew he was handsome, in France he gained the interest of many of the court both male and female, he refused any advances but something in his sparkling green eyes kept them coming back to try again.

As Dean pushed the castle door open, he was ready for a solider to halt him and demand to know who he was, to his immense surprise no one was at their post. He marched through the halls until he reached the throne room, taking a deep breath he pushed open the door, he met the sight of the King's court just finishing what looked like their dinner. People began to stand as he marched straight to the King. Edward stood "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? How dare you think you can just march in here and interrupt us?" he demanded.

Ignoring the stares from around him, he pulled parchment from his satchel, holding it out he dropped to one knee and presented them to his king. "I bring news from France, sire"

Edward took the parchment and looked at it before looking back at him. "Stand boy; let me look at your face. I want to know who you are". Dean stood at his full height and looked the King straight in the eyes, a look of recognition crossing the King's face. "Winchester? What are you doing here? You should be in France. You have grown; I would have never recognized you had it not been for the eyes"

Dean could hear the gasps echo around the room at the mention of his name, from the corner of his eye he could see a figure step forwards out of the crowd watching what was going on. "Yes sire, it is me. I was compromised in France; I had no choice but to return home. The French are hunting me for treason against Phillip. Sire I ask your protection whilst here; I have no idea whether Phillip will attempt to reach me here but I can take no risks. I am here because I bring important news from France. It is all in the parchment, this is something I would feel better discussing in private if possible?" he looked uncomfortably at the people surrounding him, the less people that knew the better, that way he could watch for spies and stop a widespread panic.

Edward looked at the parchment he was holding again, a look of anger crossing his face at what he was reading. "Yes let's go discuss this privately. The sheer arrogance of this man must be dealt with and Winchester have no worries, you're one of my subjects therefore under my protection. Come now". The King began to call out names to follow them and for the first time in five years Dean had a proper look at the English court, there was familiar faces and new ones. He could see the person who had made their way to the front of the crowd. Dean had thought it would be his father, instead it was a stranger. A young man who looked only a couple of years younger than himself, one of the tallest men he had ever seen, he was at least 6'4, his body lean muscle, at least from what Dean could make out, his brown hair falling into his eyes obscuring him from seeing what colour the stranger's eyes were. The taller man raised his hand, the back of what looked like the smoothest skin grazing his full lips before sweeping his hair out of his eyes. Dean felt his breath ripping away from him as he locked gazes with the man. Hazel eyes met sparkling green and for those few moments, nothing existed except for the both of them, the people around them ceased to exist. The man stared at Dean, curiosity and interest flaring in the hazel colour of his eyes, Dean could feel his feet moving forward of their own accord as though he was being moved towards the man. The King's voice sounded pulling them both from their gazes, the man flicking his to the King and nodding before moving to follow the group of men that gathered to discuss the French matter. Dean could not help but keep looking at the man as he made his way towards them. Looking at Dean, he smiled briefly before turning his attention to one of the older noblemen. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced to the side to see the King looking at him "Come Winchester, we will retire to my chambers to discuss this. Your father should be on his way back to court anytime soon, I am sure he will be happy to see you"

Dean nodded as the King addressed the rest of the court biding them a good night before turning on his heel and taking lead of the group. Dean held back and let the other men go in front of him, his self-preservation still kicking in. He didn't want to risk a knife in the back, how was he to know that there was not any members of the court working for France. He had been working for the opposite side after all in France and no one had, had any idea. Studying the group he was following his eyes kept falling on the tall man, Dean was feeling things he hadn't for almost five years, and this man was making him hard by just looking at him. The man looked over his shoulder searching the crowd of men before settling his gaze on Dean, an intense fire burning in them. Dean shifted under the gaze, the scrutiny he was under making him not uncomfortable just harder. This man was going to be trouble for Dean he could feel it. The men began to filter into the King's chambers, the man held back slightly waiting for Dean to catch up to them, he held his hand out "After you", Dean felt a shudder run down his spine at the deep velvety tone.

Blinking briefly he levelled his stare on the man "Thank you but after you please". Dean put his hand on the man's lower back and pushed him slightly following him into the room.

Dean could feel the shiver of the man's body as he laid his hand over the tunic. Looking up slightly the man's hazel eyes were wide and his mouth parted in surprise, his breath coming out in short bursts. Dean felt the sudden urge to close the gap between them and push his lips to the strangers. The man leaned forward slightly as though he was thinking the same thing before the King's voice pulled them back to reality and they both remembered where they were. "Are you ready Winchester?" Dean turned to face the other men, his breath catching as their gazes locked on his face, Dean suddenly feeling as though he was in the middle of a lions den.

"Gentleman I am sure you all know of Dean Winchester- some of you personally before his departure to France, others by name only." The King said gruffly.

Some of the room murmured their welcomes as though a little unsure of the young man in front of them, these were the men who knew Dean before he left and what they saw in front of them was not the same young boy who had been sent away with royal orders.

They had no idea how much he had changed and if this would be a possible threat to their position at court. Others whom Dean was not acquainted with came forth and introduced themselves.

The last introduction was the man who had captured Dean's attention. The one who he was struggling to tear his eyes away from. Staring into the hazel eyes he took the offered hand and shook it, shivering at the warm touch "I'm Samuel Campbell my lord, or just Sam if you would prefer" his voice a deep warm sound, almost like a smooth wine that just pours down your throat with no real effort.

"Dean Winchester" he replied. Sam- now he knew his name, Dean's brain repeating the name repeatedly like a mantra as though he would forget it.

Sam smiled at him, a grin lighting up his entire face; Dean had to push down the urge to throw himself at the man when he saw the dimples creasing Sam's cheeks. If it was possible, he was even more beautiful. "You need no introduction my lord- I know all about you. I have been looking forward to getting the chance to meet you".

Dean flashed him a bright grin, a wave of curiosity rushing through his body, wondering who he had heard of Dean from. "Well I can only hope it is good things you have heard. It is nice to meet you Sam; I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you before I left"

"No we didn't meet and trust me the pleasure is all mine my lord" Sam smiled, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, Dean's eyes immediately drawn to the action.

"Well my dear duke, it is wonderful to have your presence amongst us once again. Your father will be back at court soon. He was away on business for me. I am sure he will be overjoyed to see you again. In the meantime tell us about the news you bring from France". Edward said, once again bringing the two men back to reality. For some reason Dean was finding it a little too easy to lose himself in Sam's eyes. Drawing back and facing the room, from the corner of his eye he could see a small smirk curving Sam's lips as though he knew of the effect he was having on Dean, he could feel a mirror image curving his own as he looked around the room.

"Apart from you Sire, I do not know how much everyone knows about my real position in the court? I am not sure what to tell you," Dean asked, not wanting to disclose anything he didn't have to.

Edward nodded, "These are the most trusted men in court, they are all fully aware of what it is you were doing in France"

"Very well Sire. As you are all aware then, I was at court to extinguish any threat to our King taking the French throne. I managed to remove all potential threats and proceeded to gain the trust of Phillip by giving up my allegiance to England and swearing I would serve only him. During my stay, I had set up a contact outside Paris who would take my messages out of France and bring them back here; a young stable boy at the court would take my letters to him. I became advisor to Phillip and consulted on matters relating to warfare but five nights ago, a piece of parchment came across my desk that was a cause for concern. It was orders for a full attack and invasion on England, Phillip has decided the time has come for him to exert his superiority over us. From what was written, if you would be so kind Sire to possibly pass on the parchment to show what is on it". Dean watched as the King passed the withered parchment to the Duke standing next to him, a look of disbelief crossing his face as he read it.

"This is real my lord?" He asked, shock clouding his tone.

Nodding gravely, Dean answered, "I am afraid it is". He watched as it passed around the room, waiting until everyone had seen it before speaking. "As you can see the orders are to kill the English nobility and anyone who rebels and repopulate the court with French. On the other hand, if you are of noble birth and willing to forsake your country and king to swear fealty to Phillip, you will be spared. The moment I saw what was on them, I knew it was imperative to get the news to England. I sought out the stable boy to take my letter to my contact; everything was going according to plan or so I thought until one of the garrison came to my room saying that the King was demanding my presence. I knew something was wrong instantly, the garrison coming to your room is never a good sign, it was proven as we reached the throne room, and some how they had managed to intercede the boy and get hold of my letter. All I can think of is that one of the nobles at the court saw me talking to him and caught the letter as he was heading out of the palace." Dean stopped, taking the reactions of the men around him in, waiting to see if they wanted to ask any questions. Looking at Sam, he could see the man watching him enthralled at his tale, a look of admiration crossing his face. Giving Sam a soft smile he continued on, "The instant I saw the boy, I knew I had to get out of France. I had to stab the solider to get away; I got back to my rooms without being seen to get my belongings. I got as far as Poitiers without any issue but it was there that Charles, the count of Alencon was there waiting for me, I knew that the King was going to send people after me and he was one member of the court that was always trying to get me sent back to England. I got to Calais and a merchant brought me home, as for the rest, well this is it. The King of France is not a man to forget about treason and that is how he views my act. I know that he is going to be sending men after me, he is not going to rest until he has my head". Dean hung his head slightly, the last few days finally catching up with him and the consequences of his actions lying heavy over his heart.

The room exploded into a mass of din as the men began to argue over what should be done. Dean stood quietly reflecting when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he locked gazes with concerned hazel eyes. "It will be ok my lord, you're home and the chances of the French catching you here is low. You look as though you need some rest," Sam whispered to him.

Offering a weary smile, Dean nodded "I am rather tired; five days without much sleep will do that to a man. Thank you, I wish it was that simple however, I was an English spy at French court, what's to say that the French don't have the same".

Sam looked aghast at the idea when Edward spoke up "Well said Winchester, we need to be careful with plans. The French must not know what is going on. We have to raise the army, the question I ask however is, do we invade France first and fight on their soil or wait until they are here?"

The Earl of Sussex spoke up, his voice echoing in the room pompously " Sire, I think we must wait for them to attack here, that way he can have advantage".

Dean looked at him curiously; his father had always warned him to watch out for the Earl. That something was off about him but he never had any proof to back up the statement. There had been rumours of his behaviour in battle and that he was not the most chivalrous of knights, always out for his own gain. Dean wondered why he would give that advice, it was not the tactical manoeuvre and as a knight he should be looking to tactical advantages, he began to wonder if his father was possibly right about the man, it could prove worthwhile to keep a close eye on the man and see what he getting up to.

Coughing softly, he gained the attention of the room before speaking "Sussex, I have no idea where that piece of advice comes from but as a knight, you know that it is not beneficial to us, we need to strike at France and on their own land, gain an element of surprise. I know the lands well enough that retaliation against our troops can be prevented; I know the most protected area's where we can seek refuge before attacking. If we wait until they are here, we are like lambs to the slaughter. It may be our land and we all know it but they will be here, we may not know when they land, if so what stops them from getting into the castle and slitting our throats whilst we sleep! We have to attack France and show them that we are not a country to be forced into submission"

Sussex's eyes narrowed with contempt at Dean who just stared back at him, his expression neutral. The room went quiet at Dean's rebuking of Sussex's idea; it wasn't often that the Earl's advice was questioned. Eyes moved back and forth between the pair to see if one would back down, when it was obvious that neither was, the eyes turned to the King to see what his decision would be. Looking thoughtful, Edward sat in his seat staring at his hands before resting his gaze on the men. "I am going to agree with the Duke of Richmond. He is right, we need an advantage and to attack them in France will give us the one that we need. Now Gentlemen I think we should retire for the evening and in the morning we can go over battle plans." Getting to his feet, he turned to Sam "I would like to speak to the Duke of Richmond in private Campbell, if you could wait outside and when we are done you can show the Duke where he will be staying." It will be the room just down the hallway from myself".

Sam nodded and bowed slightly "Of course Sire, I would be glad to". He threw a quick glance at Dean before leaving the room with the other men.

Once the room was empty, Dean turned to Edward who was watching him with a smile. Closing the gap the King grabbed him into a hug whispering, "It's good to have you home Dean". Pulling back, Edward stared into the emerald greens of the young man in his arms, raising one hand he cupped his cheek before laughing softly and pulling away. "You have no idea how much you have been missed here".

"Thank you Sire, it is good to be home" Dean replied.

A look of amusement danced in Edward's eyes "Sire? We are in private Dean; you know that we used to desist with the formalities in the past".

Dean chuckled lowly "I guess I have been in France for to long, I am sorry Edward. You spend so much time in one place you tend to pick up their habits and I was never in a position of such familiarity with Phillip". Edward nodded before walking to a table in the corner that was set with goblets and a decanter of wine. Picking it up he poured two glasses holding one to Dean.

Dean took the offered glass sipping at the wine. "So the French court is much more different than ours is it? Tell me about it." Edward demanded, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"It is, in England our court is more modest, things are kept in private but there is a decadence about France that can't be described only experienced. I found it rather hard to swallow at times but the learning is out of this world. As bad as the French monarchy is Edward, fault cannot be found with the learning. I came back a more educated man than when I left. However I carried out my duty as was expected of me, I sampled only parts of the French court I was otherwise occupied with work" Dean replied laying the goblet on the table in the centre of the room.

Edward mirrored his actions before leaning against the table and crossing his arms "Did you at least sample the young ladies Dean? Come now, you were there for five years I can't expect that you were celibate the entire time. I have heard rumours about the things that the French women can do to a man, is it true?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably not wanting to tell his King that no woman had garnered any iota of interest to him. Shaking his head "Alas I did not, I may have been away for five years but trust me when I say my job kept me more than busy but I have heard about those activities. From the talk I heard, yes they are true" Edward gave a little crow of satisfaction at the information if somewhat disappointed by Dean's lack of sexual exploits. Looking at the door Dean asked, "I should probably retire, it has been a long five days. I don't want to keep Samuel waiting any longer than need be, but before I go, who is he Edward? I don't recall ever seeing him before?"

"Samuel is the son of one of a Scottish lord who came to England when he began to tire of the Scottish Kings behaviour. He was sympathising with our plight against them and I offered him a place at our court. It was only months after you left, Samuel has been raised as an Englishman and he has made a spectacular addition to the court." Edward said, his eyes flicking to the door.

"So apart from the addition of our Scottish friend, what else has changed at court? I saw a lot of new faces in the great hall and before I left the Earl of Sussex was not a part of your privy council?" Dean asked curiously.

Laughing deeply, Edward grabbed Dean's shoulders "It has changed Dean. Not the same place you knew. We were always a quiet court but I really had to tighten discipline with everyone. I had a lot of trouble the last few years, I had to change part of my council, bring in new blood. Sussex has been a great source of help, he brought in new men, helped me with tactics. Since you left, your father has been away from court and I was unable to gain his advice as much as I would have liked. Fortunately the Earl was there to fill in for him and pass on his good judgement."

"And my father how is he?"

"John is good Dean, he has missed you greatly. He has never been in the same spirit since you left". Dean felt a wave of reassurance at the King's words.

Raised voices in the hallway caused the pair to face the door, banging open so that Dean could see into the hallway. He laid his hand on his sword ready to pull it from his sheath. Seeing what the commotion was had him replacing it back into place. The familiar black hair and broad body of his father caused his breath to catch. John had obviously not seen him as he spoke breathlessly to Edward. "Sire, is it true? My Dean has returned I heard the soldiers' talking about it down at the gates."

Edward smiled at John "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Waving his hand towards Dean had John spinning on the spot.

"Hello father" Dean said quietly waiting for a reaction.

John's eyes widened at the sight of his son, more grown up than he had remembered. Closing the distance between them, he gathered his son in his arms. "Oh Dean, I had no idea if it was true or not. I have missed you son". John could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes when he felt warmth on his cheek. Turning his face, he saw a trickle of tears rolling down his son's face, smiling at him he wiped them away. "You need to tell me what happened all right?"

Nodding at his father, Dean swallowed back the tears that were threatening to cascade down his cheeks after the trickle that had already escaped. "Of course father"

"If you don't mind John, I was going to send Dean with young Campbell outside to his rooms. I would like if you would stay behind so I can talk to you then you may go to your son," Edward said softly.

Pulling away John faced the King "Of course Sire" turning to his son he whispered "I will come to you after this, we need to talk".

Dean nodded and bowed at the King "Good night Sire, I shall see you tomorrow to go over the plans we need to make".

"Very well Winchester, close the door after you". Dean nodded and walked out of the room. It was weird for Dean, behind closed doors the King was Edward but in front of others except his father, it was always formal titles, though it had a very different story in France. To call the French king by his first name would have probably resulted in beheading. Of course, with Edward, Dean was a special case. Only himself and his father were in the position to call him Edward, this was one of the very reasons that Dean questioned his title; the informal behaviour suited to family members even bastard ones.

Next to the door, Sam waited for the young Duke to come out of the room. The thought of the bright green eyes plagued his thoughts. He had heard how handsome the man was but he had never believed it until now, he had heard rumours of the Dukes sexual preferences but had no solid confirmation of it, the rumours had suggested that this had been why he was sent to France. Sam himself preferred the harder, more solid bodies of men than woman, and he was determined to push the Duke to see whether the rumours were true or not. Seeing John Winchester coming racing down the hallway shouting about his son, Sam stepped away from the door to let him in. Moments later the door closed and the centre of Sam's desires was right in front of him staring up at him with those emerald eyes. Swallowing a moan, he mustered a smile "Well my lord please follow me and I will show you where you will be staying". Laying a hand on Dean's lower back, feeling a shock pulse through his body at the touch, he swivelled them round and proceeded to lead Dean towards his rooms.

Laying a hand on Sam's arm, Dean looked at him "Please when we are in private call me Dean, I am not fond of such formalities"

"Very well…Dean" Sam said hesitantly. However the hesitation flew away instantly at the grin he was rewarded with. The pair walked down the corridor in amicable silence, both throwing glances at one another shyly, they would occasionally catch one another causing the other to blush and look away before starting it over again. Stopping at a door, Sam laid his hand on it and pushed it "This is you; I shall see you in the morning".

Sam began to move away from the door when Dean's hand shot out and grabbed his arm pulling him back slightly. "You said earlier that you had heard of me. What have you heard? I am curious to know". Dean asked quietly, wanting to know what the young man knew of him.

Sam smiled before saying, "I have heard what an amazing warrior you are, that even at such a young age there is no knight comparable to you including your father. I know you are a wonderful son from what your father says. I had heard that you haven't spoken to him since you left England but he cares for you very much, the whole time I have been here you are all he can talk about. I have heard other rumours" he leaned forward slightly bringing his face closer to Dean's, his hand raising up to cup Dean's cheek before continuing "Rumours I am not sure are true but judging from the way your not pulling away from me might just be right after all. I am going to enjoy finding out however". Dean closed his eyes as Sam leaned in closer to him, brushing his lips over Dean's, a bare hint of a kiss before pulling back. Dean opened his eyes locking gazes with Sam's hazel ones desire aflame in both of them. "I will bide you good night for now Dean, I am sure you will need some rest and I must get some sleep for the morning. I am going to be in the training yard tomorrow; possibly if you're not busy you can come down and show me some things."

"Of course, I need to see the King first and then will come see you Sam" He whispered quietly, Sam smiled at him and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand before walking away down the corridor out of sight. Pushing the door of his room open Dean quickly went inside, closing it behind him, he laid his back against it. Tracing his lips with his fingertips and using his free hand to brush the cheek Sam had laid his hand on, Dean let out a small moan at the lingering touches he could still feel and the desire that he awoken in Dean, the first bit of desire he had felt in almost five years.


	3. Chapter 3

**England, 1337**

Sliding away from the door and removing his sword sheath, Dean began to pull of his doublet laying it on the back of a chair before unlacing his shirt and throwing it on top of his doublet. Leaning down he pulled a small dagger from the back of one of his boots before pulling them off, quickly followed by his hose. He walked across the room not really taking notice of it, just focused on the bed in front of him. Laying his dagger under a pillow and pulling the covers down he slid into the crisp linen, the cold feel of it caressing his naked body. He knew his father wanted to speak to him but he was so tired, he would rest until his father came to him. Closing his eyes, he slipped off into a deep sleep plagued with dreams of being caught by the French, of being executed for his actions before the thought of hazel eyes filtered through into his dreams, the unspoken promise of shared kisses to be had. The next time Dean opened his eyes, he was face down on his pillow, one of his hands under it resting over the hilt of his dagger. Blinking he looked around the room when he laid eyes on a figure resting in a chair. On instinct, he pulled his dagger from the pillow and held it in front of him in a defensive manner, his drowsiness dissipating as he focused on the person in the chair, a sigh of relief rushing from his body as he realized it was only his father.

"Good Morning. Sorry if I scared you." John drawled, looking at his son.

Dean felt exposed under his father's gaze and pulled the covers over his body a little to hide his nakedness."What are you doing here?" Looking at the window and seeing the sun shining through "I thought you would have woken me up before now" Dean asked confusion clouding his voice.

Chuckling , John answered, "I came straight down after speaking to the King but you were asleep. I tried to wake you but I had no luck. I took a seat here thinking you may wake up…before I knew it the sun had risen. I heard a little about your trouble in France and thought you could do with the rest". Lifting his arms above his head, John stretched before rising from his chair. Gathering some material on a table next to him, he walked to Dean's bed and placed them next to him "The king thought you may have no attire since your quick departure and the clothing you wore last night is in dire need of cleaning, he sent you some thinking that may fit you. He is arranging to have his tailor come to fit you either today or sometime tomorrow."

Running his hand over the soft material, Dean looked up at his father "Thank you. I appreciate the King's kindness".

Nodding, John gathered a bowl and a jug of water, filling the bowl before laying it on the table next to Dean's bed and a small cloth. "Here get yourself cleaned and dressed, we are to meet with the King and some of the council this morning to discuss the matters going on with France".

John turned his back to his son, pulling the few items that Dean had been able to bring back with him out his satchel and laying them on a writing desk at the side of the room. Dean threw back the covers and soaked the cloth shivering slightly at the cold water. Breathing a sigh of satisfaction at the opportunity to bathe slightly, he thoroughly cleaned his body. Picking up a red doublet interlaced with gold, shirt and black hose he had been provided with, he slipped them on before looking up to see his father watching him. Adjusting his shirt and lacing it up, he said, "The clothing fits perfectly".

"It suits you. Before we go, I would like to talk to you Dean" John sat back down in his chair and signalled for his son to do the same. A wave of nerves hit Dean as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. "There is a lot that has been left unsaid and I want to rectify that. The day in the stable, I was shocked, you had been professing your desire for a wife and then I found you in that position. Dean you know me, I reacted the only way I could…in anger."

Dean stared his father in the eyes "You called me an abomination to God. You said a lot of things father; for example, how I was no longer your son. Things that I wasn't sure I could ever forget but my time in France allowed me a lot of time to think, it gave me the opportunity to grow and I have moved on since then. I understand why you were angry and I'm sorry that I disappointed you father. You're all the family I have and the last thing I ever wanted was to disappoint you but I also know how I feel and nothing will change that".

"Please son, I just want an opportunity to explain my actions. You're a knight and the Duke of Richmond; it is expected of you to take a wife and produce an heir to carry on the family line. I had seen that disappear with that young boy. I didn't know what to do so I lashed out. I hate what I said and what I done to you, you're my son Dean and no matter what, nothing will change that". John stopped taking a breath before adding, "What I'm saying is that I'm sorry, I have wanted to say that for the last five years. I don't want to stand in your way, I'm not saying that I understand it but I want you to be happy but it's not going to be easy for you, there is expectations of you Dean and there not going to be filled. You need to prepare for the consequences. Do you know when you left for France, I came to the dock to try catch you to tell you but it was too late, your ship was starting to sail".

"I saw you that day, I tried to call to you but the ship was too far. I know it's going to be hard, I'm not choosing an easy path but I know it is what I want. I don't want a wife, I want a man not a woman and I am more than willing to deal with the consequences. I'm just grateful that you're here and talking to me, I was scared that I was never going to speak to you again". Dean smiled at John softly; hope warming his body; the opportunity to get a second chance with his father.

John stood and closed the distance between them, pulling his son to his feet gathering him into his arms. "Everyday for the last five years, I have relived that day over and over in mind. It nearly killed me Dean; you're all I have left in this world and the things I said to you, I hate myself for it. I'm just glad that we are getting a second chance here, that I'm getting the chance to make things right. When I heard what happened in France, my god I'm thankful that you managed to get back to me ok. I couldn't have taken it if you had been captured thinking I still hated you".

Dean chuckled into his father's shoulder "I learned from the best, old man. You're the one who taught everything I know about escape plans".

Pulling away from his son, he cuffed him gently on the back of his head grinning "Enough of the old man. Now we are supposed to go see the King, come". Putting his hand on his sons lower back, he guided him towards the door. "Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

Opening the door for them both, Dean nodded before leading his father into the hallway "Yes, I told Samuel Campbell that I would go to the training yard with him and teach him some sequences".

"Ahh, Samuel Campbell. Nice boy, we have had many talks. I am sure you can teach him a lot and trust me the training yard can do with the experience of yourself" John chuckled as they headed to the King's chambers.

When Dean reached the chambers with his father, he was met with the sight of the King and several advisors going over the business of the realm. Coughing slightly he bowed "I said I'd come see you this morning Sire".

A flash of anger ran through Edward's eyes as he glared at the men surrounding him "I'm afraid I will have to do it later Winchester. Other matters to deal with, I will send for you when I am ready".

"As you wish Sire." Dean replied leaving the room brusquely. Edward called back his father to come help them. Facing John briefly, he said lowly "I am going to go the yard, but I would like to see you later, there is something that I would like to talk to you about". Nodding at his son, John stepped further into the room closing the door in Dean's face.

Walking the hallway's Dean felt a sense of nostalgia, last night he had been in such a rush to see the King he hadn't taken the time to enjoy being back home. Stopping in front of a door, he took a deep breath and pushed it open the smell of burnt incense hitting his nose, the crucifix standing at the top of the room, for the first time in five years he stepped foot in a chapel. In France he had somehow managed to get away with not going to church, he felt undeserving of the sanctity it provided most people; He had felt dirty for his feelings and had thought himself unworthy of God's love. Talking to his father, he felt worthy once more, knowing his father was approving of his choices leant him a strength that he had been missing. Walking down the aisle he came to the front, he genuflected, making the sign of the cross before kneeling at the ornate prei-dieu. Clasping his hands in front of him, he prayed asking God for guidance. Closing his eyes, he let the silence of the room wash over him, lost in his silent prayer. "_Lord, I ask for your love and protection in the days to come. I have served as a loyal vassal for my King and I know this is going to have consequences. The French are going to come after me, I have no idea how many French spies are in this court and I don't know if I am strong enough to fight the coming events. I ask that your grace protect this court and me and provide us salvation, we cannot fall to the enemy. Amen"_. Dean lost track of how long he had been kneeling for, praying for the salvation of his country. Using his hands as leverage on the floor, he pushed himself up, crossing himself one last time before turning to the door. His eyes fell on a young blonde sitting in the back row staring at him, his heart jumped; he had thought he was alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had company," He said, walking towards her.

The blonde-haired woman got to her feet, a smirk crossing her lips "I was quiet coming in, I'm sorry milord did I scare you?"

Chuckling he replied, "No you didn't scare me, surprised me yes, scare never". Looking in her blue eyes, they were full of danger and other forbidden fruits that shouldn't be touched; he felt a chill run through him. "May I ask what are you doing here on your own? Should you not be with the Queen?"

The girl began to laugh, the sound hitting Dean like brick wall. Something about the girl set him at edge, he just couldn't figure out what it was however. "The Queen, no she is fine. I came to see the great Dean Winchester…I had heard he had returned from adventures in France. I came to see you for myself."

"And may I ask who you are my lady?" he asked cautiously.

"I am Lady Ruby." She laid a hand on his arm, her fingers drawing patterns on the sleeve of his doublet "So tell me, my dear duke is it true what was being said last night. I heard you betrayed the French King, that you are a fugitive. You do realize the French will come looking for you, don't you".

Yanking his arm away her, he glared at her fire burning in his eyes "You know nothing my lady. Now if you excuse me I have a prior engagement". He turned on his heel and stalked out the room.

Ruby turned to watch him leave, a dangerous smile curving her lips, toying with a necklace round her neck, she muttered, "Oh I know everything about you Dean, things are going to get interesting very very soon".

Storming out of the castle into its grounds Dean stopped at the stables to check on Colt before marching to the training yard, his anger increasing with every step, who the fuck did that girl think she was? He thought to himself kicking at the gate to the training yard causing it to bang off the wooden post holding it together. With his back to the men who were practising their swordsmanship, he pulled his sheath from round his waist before whipping round to face them, the fury he was feeling evident in his eyes and features. He saw Sam speak lowly to the men before coming over to him, his face clouded with concern, laying a hand on his shoulder he asked quietly "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone and let's get this training done," Dean snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw the flash of hurt in Sam's eyes. The taller man turned to go join the others when Dean snapped his hand out catching the end of Sam's shirt "I'm sorry, just not been a very good morning. I apologise Sam".

Sam nodded offering a small smile "It's all right, I just wanted to make everything was ok".

Dean felt his heart shatter a little, the smile Sam was giving him didn't quite reach his eyes, it looked forced and all he had been doing was checking on his face with his hand, Dean said "Look I can be a dick when I'm angry, I tend to snap but always at the wrong fucking people. All I can ask is that you accept my apology and if I ever do it again, you have my permission to kick my ass ok"

Sam chuckled "Apology accepted my lord and you can bet your _ass_ I will kick it if you do it again".

The way Sam said ass was so sensual, as though he was promising, he was going to take Dean's ass rather than kick it. Dean blushed a deep red before clearing his throat "Ok Campbell, show me what you and these men have got"

Leaning against the fence he watched as the men paired off, raising their swords in a protective stance. He looked at them before shouting "Begin". Bending his leg on one of the wooden slats, he watched from hooded eyes, the sparks of the swords hitting one another, the noise increasing as each hit became more violent. Stroking his chin, he studied Sam feeling slightly impressed with his skills. The younger man managed to hold off his opponent with every strike of the sword, he was sloppy in some ways, not raising his sword as high as he should and he was to rigid in his movements but Dean knew with a little work he could help Sam improve. Just as he moved his gaze on to the other men, Sam met his eyes a smile crossing his face, Dean frowned as his opponent used the moment to sweep Sam's feet from under him and bring him to the ground. Whistling at the group, he halted their practice and made his way over to them "Not bad, some of you are sloppy but if you're willing to learn, I can teach you the right way of fighting".

Sam pushed off the ground dusting his hands before looking at Dean "I would be willing".

Flashing Sam a wide grin, he clapped his hands "Wonderful Campbell, in that case you can be my first volunteer. You're going to fight me, let's see if you can beat me." The challenge put out there for everyone to see, let us see if Sam can dominate the infamous Dean Winchester in battle.

Lifting his chin proudly Sam nodded "Very well my Lord". He laid down his sword briefly to pull off his shirt wiping his face with it. Dean stood transfixed at the sight in front of him, he knew Sam was built even under his tunic but it was nothing compared to seeing him topless. Sam was all rippling muscle, his skin a tanned colour. Dean could make out every muscle the man had in his torso, it took everything he had in him to not throw himself to his knees and lick every indentation he could make out. Before he worked up to those dusty pink nipples, which were begging to be put between his teeth and nibbled. He stared for a few minutes before pulling himself back to reality and looking at Sam. The taller man was watching him with a look of amusement dancing in his eyes.

Swallowing Dean nodded slightly before walking to the edge of the fence to retrieve his sword. As he was bending to pick it up, he could feel the heat of the sun beating down on the back of his neck. Wiping the back of it, he straightened; unbuttoning his doublet and removing it, hanging it over the wooden fence before taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it it over his head, he may as well be comfortable whilst training. Discarding it on the ground, he bent over to pick up his sword. As he walked towards Sam, he saw that the look of amusement had turned to one of pure lust. Pushing down the aroused feeling starting to flare up, he raised his sword, running one hand down the smooth steel blade, caressing it softly before ending at the hilt. Gripping it with both hands, he set his feet apart and raised it in front of his body "Ready Campbell?" Sam nodded and moved to raise his sword, Dean watched him with a raised eyebrow, his technique wrong "Stop" he commanded, "Your doing it wrong, wait let me help you" stabbing his sword into the dirt, he moved towards Sam.

Moving behind him and pushing against his back, Dean had to take a few gulps of air at the feel of Sam's hot sweat slicked skin against his own. Dean could feel his cock hardening at the sensations, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward subtly. He heard Sam gasp softly at the push of the other man's hard cock against his ass. He pushed back slightly leaning into Dean as the smaller man moved both his arms to encircle Sam's body, laying his hands on top of Sam's he made them raise the sword. Keeping the grip of the hilt with his right hand, he moved his and Sam's left hand to the blade. Lacing their fingers together he ran their hand down the smooth steel whispering in Sam's ear "Think of the sword as your lover; touch it as you would touch them. Respect it; this is the thing that will get you through battle. Love it, lead it and it will become a part of you". Sam shuddered in his arms at the words whispered to him, he leaned in to Dean more, laying his head on, his shoulder and turned to look at the man who was turning him on to ridiculous lengths. Dean's green eyes flicked down to the man leaning against him, his head turned to look at him. In that, instant Dean contemplated on getting rid of the entire group of men gathered in the yard in order to push Sam down to the ground and fuck him until he was screaming Dean's name. Shaking off the thought, he smiled at Sam before whispering, "I think you should watch the sword more than me, we do have company remember".

Sam froze at that and shook himself out of the lust-filled haze that was encompassing him. Swallowing he turned his attention to the sword and his fingers laced through Dean's stroking the metal. Dean moved slightly pushing his cock against Sam's ass a little more as he moved one of his legs between Sam's. Kicking at his ankles, he made Sam lengthen his stance to give him better balance. Resting his hands on Sam's waist, he breathed, "Well done, remember this stance. It means in battle you won't die and trust your sword", he leaned in slightly away from the eyes of the other men and pressed his lips to the spot just under Sam's ear before pulling away completely leaving his hands to last, leaving a lingering burning touch on Sam's skin. Walking to face him, Dean pulled his sword from the ground and repeated his actions from before, running his hand down the steel before raising it in a protective stance. Dean was impressed as he watched Sam perform the same movements, his eyes concentrated on the run of his finger across the steel. Mirroring Dean's pose he met his eyes, both of them locked gazes for a few seconds, both breathing heavily, matched flushes colouring their skin, their cocks hard and pushing against their hose when Dean huskily said "Ready?"

Sam nodded just as Dean pounced towards him, deflecting the blow he countered with a swipe of his sword. Dean easily sidestepped the attack and rammed the hilt of his sword into Sam's back winding him, leaving him coughing and his knees buckling underneath him. Hitting the dirt Sam blew his hair out of his face slightly annoyed at how easily he was taken down. Watching the ground he tried to bury his frustration when a pair of boots appeared in his eye line, looking up he saw Dean standing there with his hand outstretched. Taking it, Sam let him pull him to his feet, resting his hand on his lower back; he stood trying to catch his breath. Dean studied him silently before saying "You're too rigid in your movement, you need to relax and let go, allows you to control the sword better". Raising his sword once more, he gestured for Sam to do the same, when he saw the other man doing it he smiled "Close your eyes and throw the hits however you feel. Relax we are only training. Get a feel for the sword and let it flow through you, be its master and command its actions".

A jolt of nerves hit Sam and he shook his head "I can't, neither of us are wearing armour, I don't want to hurt you by accident".

Dean laughed loudly "Trust me Campbell; I have faced some of the fiercest warriors without armour. I once lost it in battle against the Scottish and I more than held my own. I am more than confident that I can survive this" a teasing note colouring his tone.

Sam relaxed slightly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and mentally breaking down any barriers, which would hold him back in his attack. Thrusting his sword forward he heard the sharp clink of the steel hitting one another. He followed with a succession of thrusts, feeling free and leading his sword just as Dean had instructed. He stopped suddenly when Dean shouted "Enough" and opened his eyes to the sight of a sweat drenched Dean bent at the waist as though he was out of breath. When he looked up at Sam, Sam could see the shine of admiration in his green eyes causing a flare of pride to rush through his body, Sam would happily spend the rest of his days trying to see that look directed at him again. Standing upright Dean grinned at Sam "Well done, that's more like it. Now let's see if you can defend just as well as you attack".

Dean was genuinely impressed with the man's skills; it had been a while since he had felt that way with someone's technique. He had trained with some of the best knights in the world and Sam was the first he had trained with that made him sit up and pay attention to his skills. In all his time, Dean had never had to call an end to sword exercises, always more than capable of fighting off his opponent but Sam had presented a real challenge and Dean found himself struggling to keep up. He knew that Sam could be magnificent with some more training and Dean was determined to do it himself. Readying himself, he waited for Sam to do the same before flying forward in a series of parries and thrusts. He rarely let up, constantly bombarding Sam with hits and slight kicks at his legs. He threw himself into it full force determined to push Sam as far as possible to get a good idea of his defensive skills; he showed the yard just why he was considered the best knight of the whole realm. He left them speechless with his effortless strikes and light footwork, he made it an art form almost as if he was dancing, there was the flash of the steel reflecting in the sun and the sound of the swords colliding, the men held their breath at the exhibition going on in front of them. Sam could feel the eyes of the other men following their fight and felt a flicker of happiness that he was at least managing to hold his own though in his opinion it was bloody hard. He could feel himself start to struggle as Dean came at him the strikes flowing into each other that he had no idea how to deflect them.

Dean could see Sam begin to struggle, stumbling a few times as he tried to deflect the strikes however was caught off guard when Sam threw a counter strike at him. Without thinking about it, he clamped down on Sam's wrist hard before striking a foot out sweeping Sam's legs from under him. Sam landed hard, an "oomph" emitting from him as he connected with the ground. Still holding Sam's wrist in his hand, Dean increased the pressure causing the other man to release his grip on his sword, as it clattered to the ground Dean raised his own resting it at Sam's adam's apple and smirked "Your at my mercy now Campbell" he drawled.

Dean saw a flare of lust in Sam's hazel eyes at the words and watched as the man on the ground eyes roamed over his body, "I will happily be at your mercy anytime my lord"; he licked his lips drawing Dean's gaze to the glistening flesh causing his cock to harden again in his hose. Sam's eyes drifted down to his crotch fixing on the obvious bulge, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips.

Taking a deep breath Dean removed his sword from Sam's throat and held his hand out to him "You're not bad Campbell, I'm a little impressed. You need a bit more work on your defence but I can help with that". He tried to sound as professional as possible whilst willing away his erection; it was futile however when Sam grabbed his hand, the hot flesh scalding him, the feeling hitting his groin making him harder than before. Gripping Sam's hand with his, he tried to pull the taller man off the ground when Sam caught him by surprise and yanked him off his feet. He landed on top of Sam, his free hand hitting the hard ground at the side of Sam's face to stop them from butting heads.

Looking down he locked gazes with Sam, his breathing laboured as he took the time to study the man for the first time up close. The eye's he had thought to be hazel, were the lightest colour of brown with flecks of gold and green full of emotion and secrets. Dean found himself staring into them, memorising them, wanting to lose himself in them, wanting to unwrap all the secrets this man had, to get close to him and feel all there was to feel with him. Up close Sam was even more gorgeous than he had thought possible, he had the longest lashes Dean had ever seen before, his skin looking silky smooth. Dean was interrupted from his thoughts by a movement causing his gaze to flicker down slightly catching Sam licking his full pouty pink lips. Dean found himself unconsciously mirroring the action before looking back at the man underneath him. He leant in closer and felt Sam's hot breath caress his lips; they were centimetres apart when Sam tried to lift his head up to close the gap between them. He felt the briefest pressure on his lips when a cough caused them to pull back quickly, they had forgotten about the audience around them, Sam pulled back so suddenly he whacked his head off the hard ground "Fuck" he muttered grabbing the back of his head with both hands, closing his eyes and groaning. Dean was a little unsure if it was because he had hurt himself or because they had been interrupted.

They were both ripped from their lust-filled haze, brought back to reality with an embarrassing bump. Dean turned his head towards the men who were still in the yard. A blonde man standing at the front, his face bright red "Sorry my lord, I was just wondering if that was us done for the day? I have some duties I need to attend to".

Dean returned his gaze to Sam whispering, "Lord what you do to me Sam!"

Sam grinned up at him, thrusting his hips subtly "Oh I think I have a fair idea". Dean shuddered at the feel of the pressure between their hard cocks. Propping both his hands on either side of Sam's face he looked down at him and winked before pushing himself to his feet, groaning softly at the loss of contact from Sam's body.

Sam pushed himself up and got to his feet as Dean spoke to the men "You're all excused. You done well today, if you're all willing, I can help you improve". As everyone nodded, he smiled and picked up his sword before speaking again, "We can meet here every morning after eating and any duties that have to be carried out. I will go through the art of battle with you, help you improve which in the coming months you're going to need," He shared a look with Sam as the others looked puzzled at Dean's words. Sam's face was solemn as he remembered the note that had been shared in the King's rooms. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to bathe and change". Dean smiled at the men before turning on his heel and walking to the gate, stopping to grab his shirt and doublet, slipping them on.

Walking across the courtyard he heard heavy footfalls behind him, bracing himself he spun on his heel to face the potential threat. He relaxed when he saw Sam jogging towards him, he smiled at the approaching man "Can't stay away from me Campbell?" he joked.

Sam grinned at him "What can I say, your irresistible my lord".

Dean chuckled "I know. It's such a hardship at times you know"

Sam broke in to a belly aching laugh at his statement, barely managing to speak he choked out "Modest too". Catching his breath and managing to stop laughing, his face turned serious. "I am going to my rooms to bathe and change as well. I was wondering if I might come to you afterwards. I would like to speak to you" he said quietly.

Dean laid his hand on Sam's shoulder; rubbing at the strong muscle, he could feel under his palm, "I would like that Sam. Come to my room when you are ready". He smiled before pulling away and walking towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**England, 1337**

On his way, back to his room Dean lost himself in thoughts of Sam and how beautiful he had looked in the yard. As he reached the door, he jumped as it opened in front of him and a young red haired girl came out. Eyes locked on the floor, she curtsied "Your father asked me to make sure there was water in your room for bathing my lord. He gave me some clothing for you with the message that the King is going to get his tailor to make you some attire in the same size as you are wearing just now. I also took the liberty of laying out some wine and sweetmeats for you".

"Thank you" he said gratefully. Bending his head lightly, he tried to catch her eyes to no avail, her gaze refusing to meet his. "You can look at me you know," he said softly.

Her startled gaze flew to meet his, her lips parted in an O of surprise "Thank you my Lord. I'm not supposed to look at my superiors without permission, the last time I did…" she trailed off, her gaze returning to the floor once again.

He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes "The last time? What happened or more to the point who happened?"

The girl looked at him, fear in her eyes as she began to speak "It was last week, I was taking wine to the Earl of Sussex and I met his eyes without being told to. He…he had me whipped my Lord, my back still has the marks" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

Dean felt a rush of fury run through his body. How dare Sussex treat another human being like that, servant or not. There was something about Sussex that was not sitting right with him. There was something off about the other man. He resolved to keep a close eye on the Earl to see what he was up to. Drawing himself back to reality, he looked at the girl again "What's your name?"

"It's Anna, my lord," she said with the barest of smiles.

"Ok Anna, I'm sorry for what happened to you because of Sussex but you never have to fear that with me all right? You can always meet my eyes and you have my permission to talk to me freely, I will not punish you for it. If it is ok, I would like to ask something of you?" He searched her face questioningly until she nodded slowly. "Thank you Anna, now you don't need to agree to this but do you attend the Earl often?"

"Yes, he seems to like the sight of me. The moment he sets eyes on me, I am always at his beckoning". She looked at him in confusion "Why?"

"The thing I have to ask you is to do with the Earl that's why. I believe that you're a good woman Anna, you have trustworthy eyes and I would hate to be wrong in this. However, I get the idea that you are not fond of him. I would ask that you watch him, if you see anything unusual; I would like you to come find me and tell me exactly what you have seen. Will you do that?" Dean prayed inwardly that the girl could be trusted and would help him.

Anna nodded "I will my Lord, I promise to be true to you. The Earl is not to be trusted, he has done many things to other nobles but people will not believe me. Why would they? I'm only a servant.""Well anything you see or hear, tell me. I will always believe you. Now off you go, I'm sure you have duties that I am keeping you from". He smiled softly at her getting a small smile in return before she turned and hurried down the corridor.

Going into his room, he spotted clean garments on his bed along with a metal tub in the middle of the room filled with steaming water, towels resting on the desk next to a decanter of wine and tray of sweetmeats. Grinning to himself, he stripped off his doublet and began to unlace his shirt, pulling it over his head. Unbuckling his belt, he began to peel off his hose wincing as it tried to stick to his sweat soaked skin. Flinging it to the ground, he padded over to the desk picking up a sweetmeat and closing his mouth around it. Swallowing he groaned at the taste, his body crying out for more. He had forgotten to eat this morning and his body was feeling it. Pouring a goblet of wine, he raised it to his lips. Drinking a little, he washed down the taste of the meat with the fruity beverage. Closing his eyes briefly as he picked up more sweetmeats, he parted his lips and placed it on his tongue, letting the flavours assault his pallet. He wondered how it would be to feed these to Sam, if his reactions would be similar. Thinking of Sam, he could feel a tightening in his groin, the cold air of the room caressing his cock, as it began to harden. Opening his eyes, he grabbed his wine and stalked to the tub, slowly getting in and sinking into the hot water. Groaning deeply in satisfaction, he placed his goblet at the edge of the tub and laid his head back basking in the heat relaxing his body.

Running his fingertips over his torso, he began to imagine the silky touch of the young man that had been underneath him earlier. "Sam" escaped his lips almost silently as his hand travelled further down, his fingers brushing the tip of his cock. Opening his eyes, he saw it fully hard poking out of the water curving towards his belly. Thinking of the beautiful hazel eyes that he knew was going to haunt his dreams and the full pink lips, which were begging to be kissed; he wrapped his hand round his length tightly. Moving his hand up and down, he brushed his thumb over the slit feeling the light stickiness of his pre-cum leaking. Using his thumb, he rubbed it over the tip moaning softly at the sensation of lubricating his hard cock. Closing his eyes, he imagined Sam in the tub with him, his full body laid out on top of Deans. His tongue traced patterns on Dean's lips until he parted them. When they parted Sam's tongue invaded his mouth tangling with Dean's.

Dean could almost feel the rock hard body of Sam against his own; he was running his hands over Sam's sculpted abs, his fingers trailing across the indentations of his hips before moving to cup his ass. Moving his hand faster on his cock, Dean could hear the sloshing of the water against the tub, some hitting the floor with the violent pulls of his hands. Gritting his teeth, he could see Sam, his eyes full of want and desire, the desperation of needing Dean's cock in him. Bracing his feet on the floor of the tub, his hips thrust up, his cock fucking his hand hard. "Shit" he groaned as he thought of opening Sam up with his fingers before slipping his cock into him and making him ride him in the tub. Gripping hard, he pulled his cock a few more times before he yelled Sam's name loudly, thick ropes of come hitting his chest.

Resting his head against the tub, he tried to catch his breath; his eyes flickering open slowly focusing on where he was again. Rising up, he saw the mess he had made of the floor, shaking his head; he ducked under the water to wash his hair. Surfacing he grabbed a cloth that had been next to the tub and soaked it cleaning off the come that was staining his chest, Staring at the droplets he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that it had all been a fantasy and that Sam was in fact not here. Sighing he washed the rest of his body, throwing the cloth into the tub, he stood, the water crashing over the end of the tub soaking the floor. Stepping out, he felt the droplets of water dripping off his hair, down his chest before pooling at his softening cock. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off. Walking to his bed, he saw the clothes Anna had laid out for him, picking up the dark hose he slowly pulled it on. Grabbing the shirt, he was about to pull it on when there was a knock at the door. Still gripping the material, he went towards it, pulling it open he came face to face with the man whose name he had shouted only moments ago as he came. Sam stood in the doorway, a smile on his face as he spoke "You said I could come see you when I had changed".

His eyes roamed Deans naked torso unashamedly as Dean stood back "I did, please come in. Pour yourself some wine; I have just this moment finished bathing". He watched as Sam poured a goblet of wine for himself before picking Dean's up from its position next to the tub and filling that again. Dean beckoned to the tub "Sorry, I'm sure one of the servants will be around to remove it soon".

"It's fine Dean," Sam said softly, Dean's eyes snapped to Sam's hazel ones at the sound of his name. He could listen to that all day; it sounded so right coming from Sam.

Grinning at the taller man, he pulled on his shirt not bothering to lace it up "I'm glad that you came Sam. It is nice to have a chance to talk to you without prying ears" they both laughed, their bodies relaxing as Dean joined Sam at the table. Lifting his goblet, he held it out in toast "To new friendships"

Sam lifted his in return, a smirk crossing his face "To new friendships and more". Dean felt a jolt of desire rush through his body, the heat reflected in Sam's eyes. Both could feel the air burning with a sexual tension. Both of them wanting to close the gap between them but unsure who would make the first move.

"More, that sounds interesting" Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath trying to break the sexual tension in the room, willing himself not to jump Sam right there. "So you wanted to talk? What would you like to talk about Sam?"

Sam's eyes appraised him "You…I would like to talk about you Dean. I have heard the stories about you and you fascinate me. I want to know you, learn what makes you tick".

Chuckling Dean looked up at him "Me? Ok you got it Campbell, take a seat". Picking up his goblet of wine, he walked to his bed and stretched out on it, his head lying on the soft pillows. Watching he saw Sam try fold himself into a small chair, laughing loudly he motioned to the vacant spot next to him on the bed "Come sit here, I promise I won't bite much".

Sam smirked at him "I wouldn't mind you biting me". Grabbing his goblet, he toed off his boots and made his way over to the bed.

Stretching out next to Dean, they could both feel one another's body heat, both swallowing deeply trying to ignore the heat; they turned slightly to face one another, their hands propping up their heads so they could look at one another. "Ok, you want to know about me. Ask away, can't promise I will answer everything but I'll try" Dean said biting the bottom of lips, a little nervous at what Sam was going to ask him.

Sam studied him quietly for a few minutes before speaking "I'll start off easy I think, are you happy to be back in England?"

"Yes, I am. I have missed England for a very long time. I wasn't sure when I would get the chance to get home or if I would even have a chance" Dean replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "That was an easy one but why do I get the feeling things are going to get personal? And before I forget do I get to ask you questions or is this just interrogating the returned Duke"

Sam chuckled lowly, turning on his side a little further to see Dean properly "You can ask questions if you like. Ok, next question how old are you?"

"I am 24. My turn now, how old are you?" Dean asked, curiosity curling through his body, he really wanted to know more about the man in front of him.

"I just turned 20. I'm curious about one thing. Your only 24, yet the English call you the best knight of the realm. Isn't that a young age to have such a reputation"? Sam watched him, the interest alight in his eyes.

Dean stared at him for a few minutes before speaking "I'll answer your question in a minute, but one thing makes me curious. You don't class yourself as English even though you have been here since a boy? If you did, you wouldn't have just said that the English call me the best knight…" Sam paled for a moment, the implication of his statement hitting him full force, Dean reached his hand out and grabbed Sam's with his own lacing their fingers together "Don't look so worried Sam, I just wondered. You don't have to answer me. To answer your question, I was trained from childhood in the art of battle by my father. All I knew was that I meant to be a knight, to protect my country. I gained my reputation because at 15 my father decided it would be a good idea to take me with him to the war in Wales. I faced down the enemy, no more than a slip of a child, I cut down men twice my size, and no one was able to touch me. I captured a Welsh prince to bring back with me. It was after that, people noticed me, the King spoke of my worth as a warrior and my name was known through the land. Ever since that I was the knight called to battle alongside my father to Wales once again and the Scottish". Dean said the last word quietly as he realized that he had killed Sam's countrymen, it was obvious to him that the young man still regarded himself as Scottish even though he had spent a considerable amount of time at the English court.

Sam looked down at their clasped hands before raising his gaze to meet Dean's, a frown etching his face. "You say that I don't have to answer you but are you not going to question my loyalty to King Edward?" He paused for a moment as though gathering his thoughts before continuing, "I want to answer you Dean, and I want you to know me. Do I think of myself as English? No, I don't, others think I do but I'm not English. You knew I came to the court as a boy, so I guess the King told you where I'm from?"

He looked at Dean briefly "He said you came from Scotland with your father".

"I did, the thing is I fully appreciate everything that has been done for me here. Rather than being treated like the enemy I was welcomed into the court. Nevertheless, I am not English, I may have the accent of one but I am Scottish and nothing is going to change that. My father committed treason against the Scottish King, for a long time my father wanted to come to England. He felt this was where he truly belonged and he was being held back in Scotland. He gave away the location of where the King would be seeking refuge for the winter; he was the only person to know. It was attacked by English troops, the King managed to escape, only barely though. It was obvious who had given the location, we couldn't remain in the country any longer, we escaped and my father brought us here throwing ourselves on Edward's mercy. I think he saw the advantage of having us here; my father was a chief advisor and had so much useful information to give up. After time I settled in and the King looked after us both. My father was sent away a few months ago on a mission to Wales I think, we don't really talk. I couldn't forgive him for what he done, because of him I cannot return to Scotland, I would be dead the moment they laid hands on me. Sad really, I think of myself as Scottish but I can't go home". Sam laughed bitterly. "I would never betray this court however, it is I guess home to a point and I would never be a traitor to it."

"Thank you for telling me that Sam. You didn't have to but I appreciate it. I want to know about you and if the roles were reversed, I would probably feel the same. Do you ever miss your father? Wish you could fix things?" Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, I don't miss him. My father is little more than a stranger to me. He never had time for me as a child; he brought me with him only because people knew he had a son. Wouldn't look good if he had appeared without me. Enough about me, I still have more I want to know about you. I saw that you wear a ring on your finger, is it important to you?" Sam asked, clasping their hands tighter,

Dean looked down at his hand surprised at the question. He had forgotten he had the ring on; it was something that he never took off, practically an extension of his body. Smiling he nodded "It's very important to me. It belonged to one of my ancestors; it has been passed down through the generations. It is passed on to every male in the direct line after his first battle, to symbolise becoming a warrior. My father gave it to me after Wales, I have never taken it off, I'm to afraid to lose it"

Sam brought his hand closer to his face studying the silver before looking at Dean "It's beautiful. I like that story, something passed down through time." He wiggled round the bed trying to get comfortable, his position bringing him into direct contact with Dean's chest, the heat emanating through the man's shirt causing him to shudder with excitement. Burrowing closer to him, he rested their entwined fingers on his chest whilst staring up at Dean, his emerald green eyes watching him with amusement.

"Comfortable are we?" he asked, the amusement showing in his tone.

Sam nodded, turning his head to the side, his face just inches from Dean's shirt. The man's smell hitting him, breathing in deeply he smiled, Dean smelled of the woods after a fresh rain shower as well the masculine scent, which was just Dean. "Very, thank you". They sat in silence for a bit, Dean lifting his hand from Sam's, his fingers drawing small patterns on the back of Sam's hand before tracing the hem of his doublet. Feeling brave, Dean moved his hand off Sam's arm, drawing the same patterns on his chest before running slowly upwards finally resting on his cheek. Sam looked up at him, their gazes locking. Dean wet his lips, nerves getting the better of him, swallowing he lowered his head towards Sam brushing his lips gently. As Dean moved backwards, Sam traced his lips with his fingertips before moving upwards to meet Dean once more. He was just about to lock his lips to Dean's when there was a knock at the door.

Groaning Dean pushed himself to his feet walking to the door, throwing a look of despair and regret at Sam before throwing it open. Standing outside was Anna and a young dark haired servant, his eyes flickering between Dean and the floor "I'm sorry my lord, I came to fetch the tub that you bathed in. I was to also let you know that your father is coming to visit you soon," he said softly. Nodding Dean motioned for him to come in, he stood at the table watching as they moved quickly round the room, clearing up some of the spilled water and discarded towels. He locked gazes with Sam who was perched on the side of his bed; they smiled at one another before shifting their gazes to watch the two servants working. The dark haired man smiled softly at Anna as she bent to grab an end of the tub "Are you ready Anna?" he asked.

She looked for at him and huffed slightly "Yes Castiel, I'm ready. I would probably have more luck lifting this than you would".

Dean chuckled at their banter, both of them looking at curiously. Waving his hand in the air he said "I apologize for listening in, it's just you make a rather amusing pair". He grinned at them before letting them continue with their work. Watching them lift the tub between them, he opened the door to let them out. Biding them good-bye, Anna reminded him that his father was coming to see him at some point. Closing the door, he turned to face Sam leaning against the wood. His eyes roamed the expanse of Sam's body as he got into his previous position as before. "Looks like we are alone again"

Sam looked at him, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes "Looks like it". He watched as Dean went towards the table picking up some sweetmeat, his eyes drawn to the sensual way the man put it in his mouth, his tongue darting out as though to pull the taste of the food from his lips. Coughing slightly and adjusting his body on the bed to hide his growing erection, he asked, "I was wondering what was wrong with you earlier? You were really pissed".

Swallowing the last bit of the meat, he looked at Sam his eyes darkening with the memory of that morning. "Let's just say that the news of my return has certainly travelled. I was in the chapel this morning and bumped into one of the Queen's ladies who was rather quick to remind me that I am a wanted man and that I'm going to be hunted. It didn't put me in the best of moods. I am more than aware of the danger that I'm facing without someone trying to bring it to my attention. I am never going to be free Sam, I will always have to watch my back, I don't know that Phillip does not have spies here and the moment they found out what I have done, well I will be fair game to them. To kill me would push them up in his favour and that's a place most people want to be". Sighing deeply he leaned back against the table, one hand rubbing through his hair as he contemplated the danger he was in. "Something was off about her, I can't put my finger on it but I just wanted to be away from her".

Sam pushed himself up and sat back on the edge of the bed, looking at Dean in concern. "Who was it? To be honest there is more than a few ladies in this court who warrant such a reaction, but I do have a suspicion that I know who it is."

Removing his hand from his hair, he wrapped both arms round his waist as he spoke "She said her name was Ruby".

"Damn it, I knew it had to be her, Ruby Devereaux. That woman is poison; it would serve you well to stay away from her. She is the daughter in law of the Earl of Sussex. No one is entirely sure where she comes from. One day Sussex returned from travels abroad and she was with him. Months later she married his son". Sam said harshly. "She is brazen, more than once she has tried to lure me into her bed. As though I would touch her, it is ridiculous. Dean pay her no attention, she has no idea what she is talking about"

A jolt of familiarity rushed through his head at the name Devereaux, he felt as though he knew it but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Walking to his window, he stared out taking in the darkening sky. "I know that name but I can't think how," he murmured softly. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms surround his waist, pulling him slightly backwards; he leaned back into Sam's warmth. He let the taller man's heat encompass him, giving him a feeling of safety. He felt at that moment, that Phillip could send his full garrison to capture him but as long as Sam was holding him, nothing could harm him.

"It will come back to you, I'm sure," Sam whispered as he tightened his hold and buried his face in Dean's hair, breathing in the other man's scent. Dean laid his hands on top of Sam's and soaked in his warmth and the feeling of security the man provided. He turned his head slightly to the side locking gazes with the taller man. They both leaned in simultaneously, their lips barely brushing when another knock sounded at the door. Groaning Sam buried his face in Dean's hair "One of these days my dear Duke, I am going to kiss you properly without interruptions".

Squeezing Sam's hands, Dean smiled softly and whispered, "I am going to hold you to that. I'm sorry but I need to answer that". Pulling away reluctantly he flung open his door to find his father on the other side. "Come in" he said standing aside to let John into the room.

Dean saw a look of surprise on John's look as he noticed Sam before a look of comprehension settled in his eyes. Coughing slightly he looked at his son "You asked me to come see you when I had time?"

Dean ducked his head out the door to make sure the corridor was clear before closing the door behind him. Waving his hand to John and Sam to sit down, he leaned against his writing desk, his hand rubbing through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. He had to decide right now if he could trust Sam, he had only known him a day and his whole chain of thought could lead to a shit load of trouble for him if Sam couldn't be trusted. Looking at the younger man and his beautiful hazel eyes, he knew that Sam would keep this to himself. Standing upright, he looked at his father "What I say right now can not pass beyond these doors. Sam I am aware that we don't know each other as well as we should considering what I am going to say but something tells me that you can be trusted with this" he watched as both Sam and John agreed with him. "Something is very wrong at this court."

Pausing he studied the two men's reactions. Sam a look of confusion on his features "What do you mean wrong?"

Just as he finished his sentence, John spoke quietly "Sussex"

"Sussex? What do you mean my lord?" Sam asked John.

John looked at his son to see if he was going to confirm his statement. Dean nodded "You always told me to watch out for him. That there was something off about him. Sam think back to last night, did the advice Sussex give the King make any sense to you what so ever?"

Sam leaned back in his chair, his hands running through his hair in concentration as he tried to remember the previous night. "He said to let the French attack on our land. I guess that it doesn't make much sense"

He opened his mouth to continue speaking when John held his hand up for a second silencing him. A frown marred the older man's face "I'm sorry but what are you talking about? I spoke to the King briefly last night and never heard a thing about this."

"Before you arrived home last night, I de-briefed everyone on what was going on and Sussex tried to convince Edward that was his best course of action. Father you know as well as I do, that is not the best plan. He is planning something I just don't know what, I'm just glad that Edward decided to listen to me," Dean said as he gripped the end of the desk laying his full weight against it.

"There is a problem Dean which your father knows as well. Sussex has become close to the King since you have been gone. He is one his chief advisors and confidantes, if he wants to, I am convinced that he can get the King to change his mind" Sam said quietly.

John nodded in agreement "It's true, we are still closer to the King however Sussex has managed to wrangle his way in. Some nobles have been set aside to make way for him yet no-one knows how"

Dean's eyes widened as his father spoke "I may have a way to find out. The young servant girl Anna, I was speaking to her earlier and found out Sussex has been using her of late. She told me that he has done things to people but no one would believe her. She has agreed to spy on him for me."

"That's good thinking son. You need to speak to her again and find out what he was doing" John stood from his chair stretching before moving towards his son and leaning against the desk as well.

"Holy shit" Sam swore softly. Both Winchesters looked at him in alarm as the younger man began to rock on his chair, his eyes locked on his hand in his lap.

Dean studied him, knew exactly what he was thinking. Moving from the desk, he walked to Sam and got to his knees in front of him. Bending his head, he locked his eyes with nervous hazel ones. Laying his hands on top of Sam's, he spoke softly "I know how scary this is Sam. I have been there; all you can think of is the shit load of trouble that is going to come your way if this goes south." He watched as Sam nodded slightly, tightening his grip on Sam's hands, he smiled "I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you ok? I will protect you, if this does end badly, I will make sure that your name stays out of it as well my fathers, the only person responsible will be me".

Sam's head snapped up, shaking violently "No. No I won't let you take responsibility for me Dean. I am going to help you with the plans, yes, I'm terrified. We are going up against one of the strongest nobles in the court, he has connections all over the castle but if he is plotting something then I want to end that. I told you earlier that no matter I will never be traitor to this country and I will be damned to see someone else do the same". He flashed Dean a nervous smile.

Both men stared at one another, lost in each other's gazes until a cough sounded from the side of them. Flushing they faced John who was staring at them a brow raised. Smirking he spoke to Sam "Sussex may be one of the more powerful nobles but do you really think that he is any match for the Winchesters? Sam we come from the most powerful family of them all bar the royal family. What Sussex thinks he can achieve is nothing compared to what we are capable of. What we need to think of is why he is doing this?"

Pushing to his feet, Dean shrugged "That's the problem I can't think of any reason" he turned to face the window watching as the last of the sun faded and the darkness began to settle over the countryside. He thought of the Earl's behaviour and advice when it struck him "Oh my god, I think I know" he whirled on his heels to face the two men "He has to be working for the French. Think about it, he is only an Earl but is power hungry. If he can help Phillip get control of England imagine the power he is going to gain. Fuck, he has become a traitor to the crown but we can't go to Edward, he won't believe us if they have gotten as close as you say they have".

John paled slightly "He knows all the King's residences, where the armies are based. He knows everything that could lead to a complete downfall. If we don't strike soon, this country is going to fall and we won't be able to stop it."

Sam got to his feet shakily "We need to make plans and stop him"

"We do but not here. It is too risky, he could have spies looking for information," Dean told him.

"That was another reason I came down actually. The king has been kept busy with the Welsh, Sussex has been pushing home affairs on to him, and I guess I know why now. Edward said that we could go to Richmond for a few days to rest. It may be a good idea to go, allow us time to think of what we are going to do. I am going to have quiet talks with the nobles that I do trust and see if we can't gain some allies" John said, looking at Sam he smiled "And of course Campbell, you are able to join us. I'm sure the change of scenery will do you some good. Dean can show you our lands in your spare time"

"Thank you my lord" Sam grinned at him.

"Please call me John in private. Now if you excuse me I am going to retire, time is getting on and I would like to get some sleep. We will leave in two days possibly three depending on how I am getting on with things." John smiled at both men.

Sam turned to Dean and leaned in close to him "I am going to go just now as well but I look forward to spending some time with you at Richmond. Maybe we will be able to actually get that kiss"

Dean flushed as he watched both men leave the room. Grinning to himself, he pulled off his clothes and settled under the covers. As he felt himself drift off to sleep, he wondered where the time had gone that day, it had gone far too quickly for his liking. The last thought being of hazel eyes and pink lips begging to be kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**England, 1337**

It was four days before they were ready to leave for Richmond. Dean had gotten word from his father to get the horses ready for them to head out. He passed the message on to Sam telling him to come meet him in the stables. That was where he found himself, rubbing Colt's mane, brushing his mane and placing his bags on to the saddle. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing behind him until he heard a smug voice that made him shudder "My dear Duke, How lovely to see you once again."

Placing the brush down, he turned to face the blonde woman that had tormented him in the chapel. "My lady Devereux, and to what do I owe the pleasure?" the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

She raised an eyebrow and moved towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder coyly "I was just wondering if the great fugitive was making another run for it. I saw you come in here and I thought I would check"

A surge of anger ran through Dean as he wrenched his arm away from her burning touch "You test my patience my lady. I have no idea why you bring that up yet again or do you have some connection with the French that I should be aware of, since you seem rather persistent on reminding me of my troubles with the French court." He decided to push her, a little to see if he could find out anything from her.

A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of her lips "You really have no idea who I am do you Dean?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't know you before I met you yesterday in the chapel," he replied with genuine confusion.

He saw a flash of fury in her blue eyes as she stared at him "You will find out soon enough. Think about it". She moved away from him, heading towards the door. As she reached it, she turned to face him once again "If you know what's good for you, leave court Dean. Don't drag innocent people into your demise. I saw you yesterday in the training yard with Samuel Campbell, I am warning you to stay away from him." She flashed a smile at him before leaving the stables.

Dean stood watching the door as he thought about her words. So she was interested in Sam, well that wasn't that much of a surprise, who wouldn't be? However, her words about him not knowing her bothered him, he knew last night that he recognised her name but just couldn't place it. He needed to get back to Richmond for some peace and give him the chance to think about how he should know who she is.

On the way back to Richmond, Dean could feel Sam and his father's concerned glances directed towards him. He had been practically silent since they had left the King's court; he was caught up in trying to figure out who Ruby was and why she was so determined to remind him of France. He knew it wasn't all to do with Sam, it was something about himself, and he just wasn't sure what.

**Richmond, 1337**

When they reached Richmond, Dean's breath caught. Pulling Colt to a halt, he saw his father and Sam go on ahead, the pair talking quietly between themselves. Glad for the solitude, he looked around the land, his childhood memories flooding back to him. Grinning, he dismounted Colt, grabbing his reins and began to wander across the path towards the stables. He wanted to walk to it, so he could enjoy the feeling of being back home. As he turned in the direction of the stables, he looked at his surroundings. Chuckling softly to himself as he passed the gardens, he remembered the time when he and another young noble boy who was visiting with his father had climbed the apple trees and stole some. By the time dinner was called, the pair had been laying on the ground clutching their stomachs from eating too much. God the lashing he had taken off his father that day, but it never stopped him from climbing the tree again. He passed by the small patch of dirt path where he had chased his father once when he was on his way to battle. He had fallen on that path, skinning his knees. He had only been eight but he remembered it like it had only been yesterday, the fear that his father was never going to return to him. The battle his father had gone to had been long and arduous, he had been expected to be away for about two or three weeks, Dean had not seen him for almost two months. He had been convinced his father was dead; one of the King's advisors had come to Richmond to collect him and bring him back to court. He had been silent for almost two weeks, the young king trying to get Dean to open up and talk to no avail. They had received word that almost the full army had been wiped out with little to no survivors. When he had heard the news, he had retreated to his room and wept, he could only think that his father had been killed. It was shortly after the news had reached court that a small group of knights was spotted coming towards the castle grasping the King's standard. Dean remembered waiting in the courtyard, watching with baited breath to see if one was his father or not. He had recognized him instantly, his father's posture and armour distinguishing him from the rest of the survivors. Dean remembered rushing forward and grasping his father's leg, grateful that he had returned.

Lost in his thoughts, it hadn't occurred to Dean that he had finally reached the stables. Stopping in front of the door, he rested his hand on it and breathed deeply. For him this was where life had changed, when everything had nearly ended for him. It was now or never for him, he had to face this part of his life to move on. He pushed it open and entered the memory of him and Michael hitting him full force. As he entered, he saw his father and Sam stabling their horses. John turned to his son, his face full of unspoken regret, moving towards Dean, he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly "I'm sorry son. I wish I had done things differently."

Nodding at his father, Dean saw Sam trying not to distract the pair and make himself scarce. John squeezed his shoulder one more time before leaving the stable. Dean pulled on Colt's reigns and stabled him next to Sam's horse. Turning towards the taller man, he smiled softly at him "Well, welcome to Richmond Sam"

Sam grinned at him, throwing his hands out, he gripped Dean's hips and pulled him close "Thank you my dear Duke. Are you ok? You were really quiet for the whole journey?"

Leaning his forehead against Sam's chest, "I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind. Ruby was in the stable before we left, she said some things..."

He felt Sam's finger's under chin lifting his face to meet his gaze "What did she say to you?"

"She thinks that I should know who she is. She wants me to leave court and to stay away from you. You have quite the admirer there Sam". He teased softly.

Sam's eyes darkened with anger "Tell me you're kidding. She wants you to leave me alone? As if, I would go anywhere near that tramp anyway. Your not going to leave are you?"

Shaking his head, Dean gave the taller man a small smile "No I'm not going to leave. It's just made me think, how I could know her. I'm great at remembering faces, so I know that I have never met her...it must be her name. It escapes me however, I am going to use the time here to try and figure out how I should know her".

Looking down in Dean's green eyes "I hope that's not all you're going to be doing"

Pulling away from Sam, Dean walked over to one of the walls where a barrel of water was sitting to wash his hands before coyly asking "What else am I going to be doing dare I ask Campbell?"

Turning around, his breath was ripped from him as he realised Sam was right behind him. He had not heard him come towards him. The taller man crowded him against the wall. Dean felt the hard wood through his tunic, as he pushed forcefully against it. Sam leaned down to look into his eyes "I was hoping me Winchester" he said quietly, a mischievous look in his hazel eyes.

Groaning softly, Dean nodded "I think that's permissible". They stood for a few minutes in silence both staring at one another before Dean threw himself forward and caught Sam's lips with his own. Groaning loudly Sam grasped at Dean's hips. Pulling him impossibly closer. Dean licked at the seam of Sam's lips until the other man's parted under his ministrations. As he felt them open, his tongue dived into the hot sweet cavern of Sam's mouth. He felt Sam's tongue collide with his own, the both of them twisting in a hot tango. His hands flew to Sam's doublet, pulling at buttons; he felt Sam's doing the same. The both of them yanking and pulling at the buttons and fabric until they lay on the ground at their feet. Dean's hands ran over the vast expanse of Sam's strong muscled chest that he could feel over his shirt.

He felt Sam's hands run over his chest before roaming further south, one of them cupping his rock hard cock through his hose. Moaning at the sensation, Dean pulled back from the kiss resting his head on the hard wood behind him "FUCK Sam..."

Sam looked at him, a sinful smirk crossing his face as his hands pulled at the string holding Dean's hose together. When it was free, his huge hand disappeared down the hose and Dean felt it grip him cock ripping a loud moan from his throat. Keeping his eyes open, he watched Sam as the other man pulled his cock from the open hose, his gaze transfixed on what he was pulling out. He watched Sam lick his lips as he saw the thick long cock being exposed slowly. Dean couldn't rip his gaze away from Sam's face, he lost himself in the feeling of Sam's hand gripping him hard and pumping him but he also lost himself in the visual picture of the way Sam's eyes darkened with lust, the light blush that was covering his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest. Dean was fascinated with it all. He felt Sam's grip tighten and pull harder at him, the wet pooling of pre-come at his tip lubricating the movements. He felt his balls tighten and fucked harder into Sam's hand. "Fuck…ah, Sam gonna" he groaned before he exploded in the other man's hand covering it with thick ropes of cum.

Sam pushed his cock back into his hose and withdrew his hand. Dean saw it covered with his cum and was about to suggest washing it in the barrel when Sam locked gazes with him and raised his hand to his mouth and slowly began to lick off the cum that stained it. Dean's eyes widened at the erotic sight and felt himself begin to harden again. As Sam licked of the last bit, Dean stepped forward resting his hands at Sam's hose "Let me do you Sam"

Smiling Sam laid his hands on top of Dean's and removed them from his hose shaking his head slightly "I have been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you. I just couldn't stop myself. I don't want you to do anything to me just now. What I want is for you to lay me down on your bed naked, open me up and fuck me until I can't think straight. Dean I want the first time I cum with you to be the time you're inside me. I want us to test your bed, see how strong it is. I like it hard and I want you to fuck me like I have never been fucked before"

Dean choked at the words, before nodding "I could do that." Recovering himself, he wrapped his arms around Sam and stood on his toes to whisper in his ear "I am going to strip you naked, lick every inch of your body. I'm going to suck down your cock until your writhing underneath me, before I open you up with my fingers. I will fuck you so hard Sam that you will never want it from anyone else. No-one is ever going to satisfy you the way I do". Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He pulled away and walked to the door, turning back he saw Sam standing in the same place, a stunned look on his face. Dean grinned and motioned towards the door "Come on, I will show you the house and we can get something to eat"

Shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts, Sam followed him. As he passed Dean, his hand hit slapped his arse causing the other man to jolt in surprise. He leaned down, his hazel eyes blazing with lust "I know you're going to be the only one who can satisfy me. Come on then show me around"

Eating dinner, Dean struggled to keep his eyes from Sam's both aware of what was going to happen that evening after their meal. Dean tried to listen to his father chatting but was more caught up with the sight of Sam eating, fascinated with the way his tongue poked out as he pushed the fork into his mouth. He smirked as Sam looked up at him and blushed as he realized he was being stared at. Staring at one another neither noticed as John put his cutlery down and pushed back from the table groaning, "That's it. I'm away to bed, now boys I would appreciate it if you are more focused tomorrow, we have plans to make" he shook his head as the pair as he left the room.

As soon as they were alone, Dean stood up and walked round towards Sam, a predatory glint in his eyes "Well Campbell, I think I promised you something today."

Sam grinned as he got to his feet, his body pushing against Dean's, forcing him back against the table. Dean groaned as he felt the push of Sam's hardened cock against his own. Leaning down Sam whispered "I think sometime my dear Duke, that I would like you to push me over this table and have your wicked way with me. The thrill of someone walking in on us, mmm yes I quite like that idea" he smiled devilishly at Dean whose mouth had dropped open at his words, unable to think much less even speak all he could do was stare. Sam leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips before taking his hand "I think our first time should be in a bed however", pulling on Dean, he led him from the room in the direction of Dean's private chambers.

As soon as the door shut, Dean began to rip the buttons from Sam's doublet to get it off, the other man's hands following suit. Desperate for the feel of the taller man's skin, he pushed him towards the bed, his hands going under his shirt and yanking it from body. Dean's eyes roamed the vast expanse of Sam's chest, a smirk crossing his face at the perfection exposed to him. He pushed Sam backwards causing the other man to lose his balance and land on the bed, a look of surprise on his face. Dean began to pull his own shirt off before kneeling on the bed, his body towering over Sam's.

Sam studied him quietly mapping out every muscle in Dean's torso; a smile creeping across his lips as he realized how lucky he was to have this man here, many would love to be in his place. Raising himself up on an elbow, he cupped his free hand around Dean's neck and pulled him towards him catching his lips in a forceful kiss. At the feel of Dean's burning mouth on his, all sense of rational thought slowly began to dissipate, and he couldn't help but lean into the kiss. Basking in the seductive flavour that was uniquely Dean met his tongue. With another throaty purr of appreciation vibrating their lips, Dean's arms surrounded Sam, bringing the younger man closer to him, both men losing all sense of coherent thoughts as they rose onto their knees, their hands fumbling with the laces on their hose.

Pulling back Dean pushed Sam back on to the bed kneeling between his legs. Running his hands across his chest he whispered, "Sam you're beautiful. I can't believe you're here with me".

Sam felt his body rising from the bed as Dean brushed his nipples with the pads of his fingertips. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

Smiling Dean ran his hands down to the laces, which were preventing him from his goal. Locking eyes with Sam, he slowly pulled them apart, pieces of honey golden skin being exposed to him, the hint of dark brown curls nestling around what Dean now considered his. Using his index finger he pushed it under the hose and teased the other man, his finger connected with the soft head of Sam's cock, running his finger gently, he crossed over the slit before locating the sensitive underside of it and teased it with a mischievous smile. His smile began to slip as he watched Sam come undone from his ministrations, not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled his hand away and grasped Sam's hose ripping it down his legs and away from his body. Dean sat back on his haunches studying the younger man completely naked. His gaze rested on the thick rock hard cock that was now exposed to him. The red mushroom head glistening with pre-come, groaning with satisfaction, he fell on top of it, taking the full thing into his mouth, Sam's pubic hair tickling at his face.

"FUCK" Sam yelled at the sudden movement, his hips bucking up into Dean's mouth. His body began to move uncontrollably as he felt the man's tongue running over his slit, his fingers moving over his balls, pulling them on softly. "Shit Dean, stop I'm so close"

Feeling a slight hum around his cock, Sam watched as Dean pulled off him, his lips puffy from the sucking motion. Dean stepped off the bed, slowly raising his hands to his own hose and pulled them off before getting back onto the bed again. He kneeled above Sam moving his hands to his cheeks and lowered his face to his, their lips meeting in a wet hot kiss, their tongues tangling with one another as they lazily mapped out one another's mouths. Laying his body over him, they both gasped as the heat from their cocks hit one another; Sam's mouth fell open letting out a moan that was unbridled sex. Dean shuddered at the sound grinding his hips into the ones below him. "Dean…please" he heard being whispered

Dean studied him with lust blown eyes before nodding. "Sam, you need to suck my fingers, make sure there wet ok?"

Sam nodded his head vigorously, the idea of the other man's throbbing member inside him made him physically shake with anticipation. At his agreement, Dean's eyes gleamed with desire, he lowered his head to catch Sam with another searing kiss before pulling back, Sam following him wanting to keep the addictive contact for as long as possible. "Suck them" Dean whispered seductively offering two fingers to Sam. The younger man allowed them to invade his mouth, sucking and soaking them in his saliva as best he could; finding satisfaction in the whining groan Dean gave out at the sight. "Fuck Sam, I think that is possibly the sexiest sight I have ever seen" he pushed them in a little further to let Sam's saliva coat them fully.

Once his fingers were slicked as much as they could be, Dean retracted them and shifted back down Sam's body, nipping lightly at his chest and abs as he did so. Ever so sensually, Dean glided the tips of his fingers around the ring of Sam's entrance. His talented mouth moving back to swirl his tongue around the mushroom tip of the younger man's hard cock again. The pre-cum leaking a little more, exploding over his taste buds like sugar as he nestled his face slightly into the downy feel of Sam's pubic hair.

With slow, precise movements, Dean eased both his fingers into Sam's hole, one at a time to allow the younger man time to adjust. He could see a flicker of pain cross Sam's face "I'm sorry Sam, just relax. It will be fine". As he spoke soothingly, he could feel the other man's body relax allowing him to scissor his fingers gently in order to gradually stretch the muscle. As he did so, he moved his other hand to expertly stroke Sam's cock, in order to distract him from the obtrusive fingers.

Getting over the initial burn Sam barely noticed the intrusion; he let out a slutty moan as he lifted his hips from the bed forcing Dean's fingers deeper. He felt as Dean caught his prostate, grabbing Dean's hand, he pushed it further and harder into his body "Fuck Dean that feels amazing, do it harder…please"

Dean grinned down at him as he added a third finger and began to piston them in and out of Sam's body. Each thrust hitting Sam's prostate, the younger man coming undone with each hit. Grabbing Dean's shoulder, he stilled the other man's motions "Dean Stop, I'm so close and I want you inside of me fucking now"

Dean nodded rubbing his cock a few times to coat in pre cum before lying over Sam, lining up to his entrance. Ever so slowly, to slowly for Sam's liking, Dean eased himself forward, the head of his throbbing member breaching the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a gasp of expected pain from Spencer, he stopped for a second to allow him to adjust to the invasion when Sam slapped his arm groaning "Move, Dean. It's fine, I just want you to move".

Dean eyed him carefully, forcing the gut-wrenching lust back, to be completely sure Sam wasn't harmed. Once he was sure the younger man was okay; he inhaled deeply, abs clenching, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Sam's thighs, as he bit his cheek, before rolling his hips forward. Pleased with the groan of pleasure that erupted from Sam, the man's other hand darting down to frantically stroke himself, as Dean gently pulled himself out, gradually slow, and then pistioned his hips forward.

He buried himself completely inside Sam's body, gasping a hot breath, as his tight walls clenched along the length of his member, massaging it and causing Dean's eyes to roll back in his head, nearly Cumming right then. "Fuck Sam, You're so tight. I knew you would be but not like this. God you feel so good," he whispered in his lover's ear as he set a hard fast movement that had them both groaning with pleasure. He quickly found the spot that made Sam come undone, angling his hips he gripped his headboard and pistoned into the younger man ripping a pleasure filled moan from him. As he set a steady rhythm, he could hear the bed creaking with the motion, the headboard continually smacking off the wall. Anyone walking past the room would be in no doubt of what was going on, he grinned as he lowered his head to Sam's throat his teeth latching onto the soft skin exposed to him. Sucking, he felt Sam's body thrust up to him, the younger man moaning in his ear. Pulling back, he saw a small bruise forming from the suction, he felt satisfied knowing he had marked the other man. Leaning down he grabbed the younger man's forgotten cock in his hand, Sam began to thrust into his hand hard as he let he go succumbing to a sexual high at a level he had never thought possible.

"Jesus, I knew thought it could be this good…Sam your amazing" Dean groaned as he thrust his hips hard into the pliant body underneath him.

"FUCK…Dean oh god, shit…I'm going to" Sam replied in a strangled tone as his body arched off the bed his words becoming a jumble of incoherent mumblings as thick white cum spurted from his cock, coating his abs and chest with pearls of his creamy essence. His eyes screwed shut as he continued to ride the rollercoaster of bliss as Dean continued thrusting frantically. The sight of Dean losing control was his own undoing as he followed suit seconds later, he felt his warm cum lining the inside of Sam. He gently collapsed on top of his lover, subconsciously burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it.

Rolling off Sam, he lay on his side and gathered the other man in to the front of him. Holding him close he kissed the back of his neck whispering "I think I could fall in love with you too easily Campbell."

Coming down from the high Sam tried to focus on what Dean said but he couldn't quite make it out. Pushing his body backwards, he let Dean's warmth envelope him, a feeling of tiredness washing over him.

The next morning Dean began to stir from his sleep after a dream of having Sam riding him, he moved his body slightly as something caused a burst of pleasure from within him. Damn dream, if only it had been real. His hips thrust up slightly as he remembered it, groaning he opened his eyes only to realize that he wasn't quite dreaming. Sam must have pushed him onto his back; he was on top of Dean's cock riding him hard, the bed shuddering under Sam's hard bounces. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he grinned lazily "Well this is a good way to wake up"

Sam smirked at him "Shut up" he whispered lowering his lips to Dean's. Pulling away Sam placed his hands on the headboard to get a good grip and started bouncing hard; Dean's head fell backwards at the sensation of being inside Sam. Raising his hands, he placed one on Sam's hip the other on his cock pumping in time with Sam's bounces. The younger man's head fell forward a red flush crossing his chest as he felt Dean's hand wrap around him. His bounces became more erratic as he felt his orgasm approach rapidly "Fuck Dean" he yelled before releasing thick ropes of cum across Dean's sculpted abs. Dean groaned at the sight and thrust hard into Sam's heat, the feeling to much as he felt himself shoot into Sam. He could feel his cum coating the inside of Sam as he slowly pulled out of him. Both of them grinning at one another as Sam laid beside Dean resting his head on the older man's chest both revelling in post orgasm satisfaction.

What had originally planned to be a short stay at Richmond turned into months, Sam more or less moving his belongings in with Dean. They had begun an arduous plan to expose Sussex, some of the nobles from the court coming to ally themselves with the great Winchesters. With them, they brought news from inside the court and it's goings on, the news sending a chill down their spines. The Earl had managed to sneak his way into the inner most circle of the King's men, Edward was starting to rely heavily on the other man. Norfolk had reported that all plans for attacking France had been pushed to one side in order to concentrate on home affairs. John and Dean had left Richmond several times to try reason with the King each time coming home looking more and more defeated.

John had tried another attempt last week after Norfolk had reported Sussex was beginning to gather a group of followers in the court. He was concerned that there was going to be a political coup in the castle to take power away from the most important members of the council. John had arranged to go to the court and try gain Intel on Sussex's movements whilst trying another attempt at reasoning with Edward.

Dean knew it was all in vain, each time he had been at court he had felt Sussex's spies at his back along with the whispers in the King's ear. Anna had told him that the Earl was moving quietly through the castle finding men who would swear loyalty to him; he promised a new regime that would reward them greatly. According to the young woman, he had almost a hundred men in his confidence. He had gained too much power, that said Dean was aware that his side had a considerable amount more loyal to the court however Sussex had an advantage they didn't…somehow he had managed to get to the King's side and was advising him in all matters, he wouldn't listen to anyone else apart from the sly Earl. Sitting at the table, he looked across at Sam with tired eyes, raising his spoon to his lips he said, "Do you think we are going to win this?"

Sam looked at him, his eyes worried, as he answered, "I honestly don't know. When we first left the court, I would have said yes but I think Sussex has gained too much power….I just don't know anymore Dean" his voice trailed off as they both considered the possible outcome of everything.

Throwing his spoon down, Dean got up from the table and stormed out of the room leaving Sam watching him, sadness in his eyes as he watched his lover destroy himself from the inside out. In the few months they had been here, he had seen his lover torment himself with his actions. Trying to reason with him was impossible; he saw it as his responsibility to save the whole of England. Sighing he pushed his own spoon down and got up to follow his lover. He found him outside, leaning against a tree staring down the dirt path as he watched a rider approach the house. Joining him, he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, the older man looking up at in surprise and a hint of gratitude he had come outside. Nodding down the path Sam asked, "What's going on?"

Shrugging Dean stared at the rider "Not a clue, just saw them coming up to the house."

Sam noticed his hand clenched over his sheath ready to pull out his sword, his body taut with tension as the horse came closer. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the King's colours. A man dismounted his horse and came towards the pair, his face solemn, bowing he held out two letters to them "These are for the Duke of Richmond, his presence is requested at court immediately" Straightening up, he handed them to Dean before getting on his horse and heading back the way he came.

Looking at them curiously, he handed one to Sam to hold before opening the other. His eyes scanned the paper, his face going a deadly shade of white, his hand shaking. Sam reached out and grasped him round the waist frightened he was going to fall over. Dean clung to Sam's doublet as he spoke quietly "It's from my father. Things are really bad Sam. He tried to talk to the King but Sussex has convinced him my time in France has switched my loyalties. Edward believes him, I have been summoned to court to answer to him, and there is talk of a French envoy being sent for if they believe me to be guilty." He fell silent as he contemplated his future, reaching out he grabbed the other letter and began to tear it open swearing under his breath as he read it. Looking up at Sam he waved it in the air "This is from Anna, she stole paper and a seal from Ruby to contact me." he swore under his breath, stupid girl shouldn't have risked being caught stealing to write to him, as he read on he was suddenly glad that she had. "She wrote to tell me that Sussex is planning something. She has heard him talking to Ruby about a French invasion; it has been planned for months, even before I came back to England. She wanted to tell me as soon as possible, hopefully we would be able to get back to court to prevent it"

Pushing away from Sam, he sank to the ground taking in all the new information. Looking up he saw Sam watching with a stricken gaze, "You can't go back Dean. What if they find you guilty? We could run, pack our stuff and run"

Shaking his head Dean smiled softly "That is very tempting Sam but if what Anna says is true, no matter what Sussex is going to be found out. I can't run away, I have a duty to this country, I will go to Edward, I will tell him what I know and hope to god he believes me" Standing, he pulled Sam towards him, pressing his lips to him softly. Pulling back, he laid his head on Sam's broad chest "I promise you things will be fine. I'm a survivor and I will get through this ok? Afterwards I promise I will bring you back here and I will fuck you over the dining table like you have been begging me. Now let's go pack, we have a lot to do"

As they walked back to house, Dean studied the seal on the back of the paper, his eyes widening as he remembered something. Stopping dead, the paper fell from his hands, fluttering to the ground, hitting it with a soft sound. Sam turned when he realized Dean had stopped walking, moving towards him he laid his hands on the older man's shoulders "What is it?"

"Oh god, I remember now" he whispered, a haunted look in his emerald eyes "I know who Ruby is Sam…"

"Who?" he asked concerned with Dean's reaction.

"I killed her brother. I recognize the seal…shit how could I forgot her name? He talked about his younger sister sometimes, I remember meeting her once when she was young. She has changed a great deal, which would be why I didn't recognize her straight away. He had organised an English marriage for her much to his disgust, it was the only one he could get. Louis didn't like the English at all, he barely tolerated me and that is why I had to kill him. It was my job to get rid of all the council members so would oppose an English monarch. She had only been gone for a few months when I done it, I'm guessing she found out what I was really doing in France from her father in law and decided to get revenge." Hanging his head, he felt disgusted as he remembered killing Louis, it had been his first hit and haunted him ever since, he was used to killing in battle but this…this was just politics, no wonder she wanted revenge.

Sam put a finger under his chin and tilted his gaze to meet his own "It will be fine Dean. We will get through this, no matter who she is, ok?"

Dean nodded slowly "What would I do without you around Sam?"

Sam grinned "Probably go mad my dear duke, now lets go pack and think of what we are going to do when we get to court"

Dean opened his mouth ready to utter the three words which had been on the tip of his tongue since the first night they had made love but something stopped him. He couldn't tell Sam he was in love with him, he didn't want the young man to know the extent of his feelings and then have that ripped away if he was sent back to France for a trial or worse. Instead, he took Sam's hand and pulled him towards their room to begin packing.


	6. Chapter 6

**The English Court, 1337**

The trip back to court was silent, both men lost in their own thoughts as to what was coming. Reaching the courtyard of the castle, Dean breathed in deeply as he steeled himself for what he was about to walk into. As they stabled the horses, Sam grabbed Dean with no words, only a bone crushing hug and what Dean suspected was tears as he felt dampness against his neck. Gripping the taller man's hand in his own, he guided them towards the nearest solider announcing his presence.

The solider took their entwined hands in before nodding and leading them towards the Great Hall. Stopping just short of the entrance Dean looked up at Sam, his free hand touching the back of his cheek "No matter what happens to me in here, just know that I will always care about you Sam. Your part of my family and no matter what, you're always in here ok?" He placed their entwined hands on his chest just where his heart was. Sam looked down at him, his hazel eyes swimming with tears threatening to course down his cheeks. "When we go in here, go to my father, I must speak to the King myself"

Taking a deep breath he pulled away from his lover, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him, he hated watching the tears begin to slowly run down Sam's cheeks. Straightening up, his face fell into an unreadable expression as he nodded towards the solider who led him to meet his fate.

He refused to bow his head as he entered the Great Hall, after all why should he? He had no reason to be showing guilt for anything. "Your Grace, the Duke of Richmond is here," the solider said, his voice loudly echoing across the room as it occupants stopped what they were doing to watch him enter. From the corner of his eye, he could see the tall figure of Sam follow him before taking a place at his father's side.

Bowing, he looked at the king as he straightened up "I was informed that you required my presence at court your Grace"

Edward studied him, a look of anger flashing in his eyes. Even at the evident fury, Dean refused to show any weakness, he wouldn't break in front of these people. Edward stared at him, both men meeting one another's gaze when the King spoke "I have been hearing things Winchester, which leave me perturbed. There is talk that you no longer follow the rules of my country, instead, you favour France. Your father reasons with me that this cannot be true, that you're the one who brought the news about the invasion but after much deliberation with my dear Earl, he made a valid point. That you brought the news as a ruse to gain entrance into my court once more and report back to France."

Dean's blood ran cold as he listened to the King, this was so much worse than what he had expected. He knew his father had warned him but never once did he think that Edward would believe it with so much conviction, they had been friends since they were children for Christ's sake! His eyes flickered towards the man standing by the Kings side, a feeling of contempt running through his body as he met the satisfied and smug gaze of Sussex.

As the King finished speaking, Dean took his chance to plead his case. "Your Grace, I came back to court because of what I found. I have never once considered betraying this country. I would die for it. I implore you, see reason please." Moving towards the King, he spoke quietly "Edward, I am your friend. You know me and you know I am loyal to you." Speaking louder so the court could hear, he said, "There is a plot here yes but I am not part of it. The person you should be looking at is Sussex; it is him and his daughter in law who have loyalties towards the French not me"

He could hear a gasp echo around the room as the Earl's eyes narrowed at the public call out of his plot. The King's face contorted in fury as he yelled "ENOUGH! Winchester, I will not stand and let you sully the name of Sussex. He has been a good advisor these past few months, always looking out for England's best wishes." His voice dropped lower "Dean, I don't know who you are anymore. Five years is a long time to spend in one place, I think the Earl is right. You're not my friend; you're a traitor to your country. I am placing you under arrest; you will be taken to the dungeons until I decide what to do with you. Your father and Campbell are going to be put in a guarded room until I can decide what their part in this duplicity is"

A group of soldiers' entered the hall and surrounded Dean, trying to lead him from the room; he pulled away and yelled angrily "Edward, I beg you, see sense. You know this isn't right…please don't do this"

Edward walked towards the struggling man, an empty look in his eyes as he spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion "Go now and quietly. If you do so, I may just spare you the fate my Uncle befell"

Dean shook his head, as he turned on his heel to follow the soldiers'. As he turned, he caught sight of Sam and his father, both a look of grief on their face. They knew what was awaiting him. Edward wasn't going to spare him anything, the man had beheaded his own uncle, he certainly wasn't going to hesitate doing it to him no matter what he said. Giving the two men a small nod, he allowed the soldiers' to push him from the room and begin to lead him down the long path to his new lodgings.

He had no idea how long he had been in here for, was it minutes, hours, days? Leaning against the dark wet stone, Dean closed his eyes wondering how the hell this had all happened. Trying so hard to avoid this in France, he ended up here. He could hear the movement of the soldiers' outside the cell, their laughter echoing across the darkened room. Pulling his knees to his chest, he dug his fingers into his hose, desperately trying to figure out a plan of getting out of here and going to Sam and his father.

Hearing low voices and movement towards his cell, he looked up, blinking at the sudden light that flooded the small room. Focusing he shuddered as he was met with the sight of a smirking Ruby. "To what do I owe this pleasure" he bit out sarcastically.

Standing in the doorway, she stared at him quietly, a look of satisfaction dancing about her face before she replied, "You know I never thought he would pull it off"

Pushing up off the ground, Dean stared her in the eyes "Who wouldn't pull what off exactly?"

"My father in law. Dean, you have to accept things are going to change. You had a good thing in France you should have stayed there. This court is going to fall and you can't do a thing about it. Saying that I was so glad to hear it was you that had came back, I remember meeting you when I was younger. Do you know who I am now?"

Dean nodded "I do. I know why you want revenge against me but I did what I had to do for England."

Ruby stalked across the room and slapped him across the face "Fuck you. I don't give a shit what you had to do for this country. What I do care about, is the fact you took my brother away from me, the only person I had left in this world that I cared about. The moment my father in law told me about your activities in France, all I have desired is getting revenge against you. Oh how happy I was when you came back, the dear Earl was more than happy to help me, anything to get him a bit more power. He has always been so jealous of your family you know, he wanted to be in your position. The King was more than happy to let him just come in and take your place…how does that make you feel Dean? Your dispensable, your declaration you would die for this country, it means nothing to the King, you're just a pawn…you always have been. I'm going to take such pleasure to see your execution, that's what the Earl is pushing for now, we all know how the King has no issues killing those closest to him. I'm going to stand at the front and watch as your beheaded, maybe then I will feel some happiness in my life again, then I will watch as your precious country falls to the glorious French army and King" she smiled sadistically at him, waiting for a response.

Dean stared at her silently, before a small smile curved his lips "Your wrong about one thing Ruby, this country won't fall." A look of confusion crossed the blondes face as he continued, "I may die for what you and Sussex have done but no matter what, there will always be people who will rise up in my place and fight you. The French will never succeed. Now if you would excuse me, I would like some peace and quiet" he sat back down and gestured towards the door. She glared at him before spinning towards the exit, as she reached the door he called out to her "Oh and Ruby, If I had the choice to kill your brother again, I would do it all over without a regret" he smirked at her, as her face melted into a frown. With an icy cold glare at him, she left the cell plunging it into darkness again leaving him to his thoughts.

With the cell in complete darkness, Dean lost all track of time. He had no idea even what time of day it was; the only time he got any indication was when the guards brought him food. Most of his time was spent on the floor, back braced against the wall playing with his ring as he thought of ways to get out of the scenario he had now found himself in. Sighing he propped his hands on the stone cold floor and began a series of push-ups, he was determined to stay as fit as possible no matter what was going to happen. As he pushed up, he heard voices outside his cell and the door unlocking, a deep voice permeating the room "I can only let you stay a little while Anna. If anyone knows I done this, they will have my head"

Getting to his feet, he narrowed his eyes at the small glow of a candle entering his room and the soft voice of a female "Thank you Gabriel. I won't be long brother, I promise. I told you about him, he is a good man"

Dean could hear the low rumble of the man's voice as he stood outside the door. As his eyes adjusted to the added light, a smile curved his lips as he rested his gaze on Anna. The young red head looked him over in concern "I see they are taking care of you at least. My brother Gabriel is one of your guards, that's the only reason I could come and see you" she stepped closer to him, her free hand reaching out and touching his cheek, a sad look in her eyes "I am so sorry to see you here my lord. When I sent the letter I didn't know this was going to happen."

Taking the girls hand in his, he squeezed it softly "Anna, its ok. My father had warned me before I came here. Speaking of which have you seen him or Sam. Are they ok?"

"They are fine. I managed to get into speak to them before coming down here. They are working on getting out past the guards. Castiel and I have been helping them by taking messages back forth between them and the Duke of Norfolk. Many people in the court are on your side my lord. It is only the King who seems blinded to the Earl's faults." she replied quietly.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the news both Sam and his father were ok. Curious he looked at Anna; he pulled his hand from her grip and raised a fingertip towards the flame on the candle "How long have I been here? I can't remember how long ago I was brought down here"

"Almost a month my lord. Sussex has been pushing for you to be executed or even sent to France so that they can deal with you there but something has been stopping the King. He is reluctant to do anything to you. I had to come tell you something important, the news I took to your father is worrying. I was attending Lady Ruby and the Earl last night and caught strands of their conversation, apparently the French are on their way, I'm not sure how long until they land. Your father is organising an escape from the castle to strike against Sussex and the French, he is determined to clear your name and show the King what has been going on behind his back." Anna said, a look of worry crossing her features as she watched Dean's reactions.

He ran a hand across his face swearing lightly "This is bad Anna, very bad! I need to be out of here preparing for battle. Instead, I'm stuck in here like a rat in a trap. I can help save this country, instead I'm imprisoned for something I'm not guilty of" a rush of anger flowed through his body causing him to punch the wall in frustration. Flinching inwardly, he felt the skin at his knuckles split as it connected with the stonewall, gripping his fist in his other hand, he leaned against the wall in resignation "I can't do a bloody thing to stop this"

Anna walked towards him, laying her tiny hands on his shoulder "It will be fine. Your father is going to get you out. Some of the guards here are sympathetic to you and want to help. We just need to wait for the right moment to strike".

They both spun to face the door as it suddenly flew open and a small man with dark hair hurried in rapidly closing it behind him as they heard footsteps pass by the cell. Turning to face them, Dean saw panic in the man's eyes "Anna, you need to go now. If they find you here…"

"I'm going Gabriel" turning to face Dean again, she smiled softly "My lord, your friend Samuel asked me to pass a message on to you. He said to keep your mind on a promise you made him that you promise to show him some table. I confess I have no idea what he means. However, I told him I would pass it on. He said stay strong and that he is always here with you, he said you would know what that means"

Dean nodded silently as he remembered holding Sam's hand over his heart uttering those words. He could feel the bitter sting of tears at the corner of his eyes, blinking them away, he looked at the man in the room, his once panicked eyes now settled a glitter of unspoken mischief shining in them. The man looked him over before smiling "So you're the Duke that my sister has been telling me about. She talks about you as if you are the saviour of the country. Apparently it would be in my best interest if I throw my allegiance to you…hmmm I'm not sure, do you think you're the saviour of England?"

Dean bristled at the open sarcasm of the man "Honestly I don't care what you think of me, all I want to do is look out for this country and protect it. We are under threat, I can't make you join us in a fight, and I can only hope that you know what side is the right one"

Gabriel grinned at him, pulling a set of keys from the belt at his hose. Twirling them around his finger, he studied Dean "I know what side is right. That is why when the time is right; I will be the one to open this door to let you to do your thing. My brother and sister have spent a lot of time telling me about you and trust me you have to be a good person for them to like you so much. That tells me where I want to stand, now my lord we must go. I will try come see you as much as I can, I will warn when we are ready to spring you" he winked at Dean and ushered his sister from the wall before locking his door.

Dean leaned against the wall and sank down feeling overwhelmed by the news he had just received. Closing his eyes, he felt a small smile curve his lips, he was going to get out of this pit, he could only pray that it would be soon.

Still unable to keep with the passing days all Dean was aware of was the coming and going of soldiers' coming to check on him. Most of the time it was Gabriel coming with some news about the goings on at court. Most of it leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth. The last visit had been the worst; Sussex had convinced the King to prepare his troops to settle down tension he had created in Wales. Dean had nearly hit his head off the stone wall when he had heard the news, he knew for definite that the French were coming for an invasion; there was no other reason to send the army away. Sending a message with Gabriel, he only hoped that Sam and his father would receive it, with a warning to escape and get as far from the castle as possible. With no army, there was no chance of survival for any of them. Scuffing his foot across the floor he scrubbed his face, his days were numbered now, even if Edward wasn't going to execute him, the French would be here soon enough and only to willing to run him through. Outside the door, he could hear voices a mixture of anger and excitement. Getting to his feet, he moved closer to the door trying to hear what was being said. All he could make out was his name, hearing a key enter the lock he jumped back from the door and prepared himself to be hit with the light.

The door swung open to reveal a solemn looking Gabriel and an excited man he had never seen before. Looking Dean in the eye, Gabriel took what looked like a deep breath before speaking "We are here to take you, the Duke of Richmond to the courtyard. There has been an order issued and signed by the King for your execution. It is on his orders that we must take you there for an immediate death, you have been sentenced to death by beheading. Now my Lord, if you would come with me please" Gabriel reached out a hand and placed it on Dean's arm, his eyes pulling away from Dean's.

Dean felt his breath rip away from him; he had been expecting death but not so suddenly. A wave of panic overtook as he felt Gabriel and the other solider push him from the cell and into the dull light of the dungeons. As they began to make the way towards the courtyard he felt Gabriel's hand tighten on him as he whispered, "I am so sorry my Lord."

Straightening himself, he nodded slightly to acknowledge the man beside him. When they reached the courtyard, Dean could see only a small group waiting on him; scanning the crowd, he could see neither his father nor Sam. His heart sank, though he didn't want them to see this, his last wish would have been to see them at least one more time. Gabriel pulled him to a stop, just in front of the King. Edward stood in front of him, his face expressionless. Addressing the crowd, he spoke sending a shiver of fear through Dean as he came closer to meeting death. "My subjects, we are gathered here to witness the execution of the Duke of Richmond, he has been found to be a traitor to the crown and we must not tolerate this."

A low ripple of voices resonated around him as Edward came closer to him "I decided to spare you the pain of returning to France. I am a merciful King, Dean. We have been friends since we were children, it saddens me to see you right now but I do what I must to protect this country," he said lowly.

Edward began to turn away when Dean throw away any sense of propriety he had left and grabbed the edge of the King's robe pulling him towards him. "Execute me then Edward, do what you feel is right but know this I am not and never have been a traitor to England. I would die for this country, if you want a traitor look at Sussex, he is leading you down a path that is going to end up as your downfall, I promise you that. Ask yourself why he told you to send the full army to Wales, your unprotected here apart from a few soldiers', does that make sense to you?"

Dean saw a look of uncertainty flash in the other man's eyes as his words seemed to hammer home just before his face closed down again "I've heard enough Dean, Sussex is trying to settle things in Wales before we end up in war with them again. There is no threat for me to have such a protection detail; you're trying to prevent your execution. I will listen to this no more. I have spared your father and your friend the pain of seeing this. I still have not come to a conclusion in how they are a part of your plan but I will not cause pain such as that to anyone." Edward spun on his heel and marched away from him, gesturing for Gabriel and the other solider to take Dean to the small platform in the middle of the courtyard.

Dean walked slowly and calmly towards it, inwardly screaming and wanting to run from the danger. He flinched slightly as he caught sight of the executioner, his sword glinting in the sunshine. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he felt himself forced to his knees. Closing his eyes, he offered a prayer to God for the salvation of his soul. He was ready for this, ready for death just as long as he confessed to God in order to protect himself in the afterlife. Opening his eyes, he looked at the crowd once again, a feeling of nausea rising in his stomach as he looked at their eyes wide with a thirst for blood. The crowd was crazed yelling for them to get it over with, the desire to see blood spilled getting too much for them. To his surprise, he couldn't see Sussex or Ruby amongst the crowd, the two people he would have thought would be at the front of the crowd.

From behind him, he could hear Edward's deep voice "On this day I hereby sentence Dean Winchester, the Duke of Richmond to death by the method of beheading"

Taking a deep breath Dean closed his eyes, his thoughts going to the hazel eyes of his lover, how the younger man felt underneath him. He hoped that Sam would be all right and hoped he knew how much he meant to Dean even though he hadn't told him he loved him. Feeling the cold press of steel against his neck, he crossed himself praying for a swift death. He kneeled waiting, the cold steel pressing hard against his flesh, he felt the pressure split the skin very slightly when it was removed. The sound of the sword moving through the air backwards, he waited to hear it moving forward to slice through his flesh, when suddenly there was nothing…


	7. Chapter 7

The anticipated sting of the steel never came, opening his eyes, he turned to look at the executioner, his green eyes widening at the sight in front of him. The executioner stood still, a sword placed to his throat "Drop the sword and I won't hurt you." Gabriel said quietly pushing his sword into the man's flesh, flicking a look at Dean he grinned, "I'm here to the rescue my Lord, and it's time to bust you out"

Shouts rang out over the courtyard including Edward's demanding that order was restored and that Dean and Gabriel were to be arrested straight away. The man who had come to the dungeon with Gabriel ignored the order and helped Dean to his feet "My Lord" he bowed.

Dean smiled at them when he heard his name called, spinning he saw Sam coming towards him, his sword pressing into the back of a man he didn't recognize. Shock overtook him as he saw people emerging from the castle, each with a prisoner, he couldn't see his father but Norfolk came towards him "Your father is looking for Sussex my Lord"

Nodding, he turned to face Edward, who had gone a pale white from the scene in front of him. Moving slowly towards him he held his hands out to show he meant no harm "Sire, please no one is going to hurt you"

"You are all going to be arrested Winchester, each and every one of you is going to go to your death. I will not allow this kind of treason in my court" Edward spat at him, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Sire, it's not us committing treason. We had to escape some how to prove it to you. You were unwilling to listen to us about Sussex but I have proof" a voice spoke from behind Dean. Turning round he saw his father, holding a bunch of papers towards the King "Take them, read them and see who the real culprit is." Turning to his Son, John laid a hand on his shoulder "It's good to see you Dean, I was so worried. Sussex is gone as is his daughter in law; they must have gotten news from the French and left the court. Now I think there is someone who has been waiting to see you for quite a while now."

Grinning Dean looked towards Sam. Taking a run, he jumped from the platform and in a few tiny steps gathered the taller man in his arms "Oh Sam, god I've missed you," he whispered into the man's neck.

"I've missed you too Dean. When I heard you were going to be executed, I had to do something. I nearly went mad at the thought of losing you" Sam gripped him tighter until there was no space left between their bodies.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there gripping on to one another when he heard Edward's voice from the side of him. "Dean…I'm…I can't" he said repeatedly. Pulling away from Sam, he grabbed his hand and pulled the taller man with him until they reached the King who was gripping papers in his hand, a slight tremble showing in them "these papers your father brought with him, they came from Sussex's room…they show that he has been corresponding with the French planning an invasion. My god you were right and I never believed you" the King looked at him, sorrow shining in his eyes. "I nearly executed you and you were innocent, god forgive me…I am sorry"

Dean studied him carefully, wanting on one side to yell at him for his blindness but at the same time, wanting to reassure him, that Sussex had played a game with him and won but it was all ok. He met Edwards's eyes and spoke quietly "Yes I am innocent; I told you many times I would never betray you and yet you believed him. I will do my duty to England, Sire have no worries about that but forgiveness, that's a long time off"

Dean turned to Sam, his mouth opening to speak to him when a scream resounded round the open courtyard, turning he saw Anna, her hand over her mouth as a man dressed in a soldier's uniform staggered into the grounds, his body covered in blood. Pulling away from Sam, he rushed towards him, catching him as his body hit the ground. Sam followed him, kneeling down he looked at Dean as the older man, gently held the man trying to get him to speak.

The injured man's eyes opened, gripping Dean's clothing he rasped "The French…the French, their here. I was attacked on a routine ride just outside of Sussex when they caught me. I got here as fast as I could, I don't know where they are but their coming he.." he broke off, blood dripping from his mouth as his body went slack in Dean's arms.

Sam met Dean's eyes, a concerned look mirrored in them when they both uttered, "Fuck."

Dean laid the man gently onto the ground and signalled for a solider to come move him. Standing up, he held a hand out to Sam pulling him from the ground. Pushing his hair back he groaned inwardly at what the dead man had told him. Turning to Edward, he spoke curtly "Sire, we need to gather all the troops that you didn't send away and try bring those back who are close by. We are at war now and we have to be ready."

Edward pulled his robe taut round his body and turned towards John "Gather all the nobles, get word sent out as soon as possible to bring every possible man back to the castle, alert them that we are at war." John nodded at him, turning on his heel he stalked across the courtyard, stopping briefly at his son; he clapped Dean on the shoulder muttering that he should follow him. Nodding, Dean turned his attention to the King who was slowly making his way across to him. The man stood in front of him, he moved his hand outwards as though he was going to lay it on Dean before thinking better of it. "I really am sorry Dean. I should never have believed Sussex's lies; I should have realized that you would never betray your country. I know I broke you trust but right now, you're the only person that can help Dean, the only one that I know who can face the French and win."

Dean looked at his childhood friend coldly, no matter how many apologies he made; nothing would take the sting away from the accusations. "You're right; I would never betray this country. I just spent a month locked away, literally an inch from death. No apology will ever make up for that Edward. We were friends but right now, you are my monarch, I have a duty to you and to this country, which I intend to fulfil, after this, I am going back to Richmond and having a quiet life. I want no part of your court any longer." Turning away from Edward, he walked forwards catching Sam's hand in his own and dragging him along with him in pursuit of his father. He refused to turn around; to acknowledge the look of despair on the man who he once called a friend's face.

When they reached the inside of the castle, Sam found a quiet dark spot in one of the corridors. Pulling Dean towards him, he hid them in the shadows away from possible prying eyes. Looking down at Dean, a weary smile crossed the younger man's face "It's so good to see you. I have been so worried, the moment I heard about the execution order, I was ready for grabbing a sword and making my way down to break you out myself. I thought that I was going to live the rest of my life without you. Dean, I lo…"

Dean pressed his lips against Sam swallowing down the words. He wanted to hear Sam say it, god he wanted to say it back but a part of him was terrified. The moment those words were spoken things were going to change and with the way things were at the moment with the imminent attack of the French, he didn't want to risk that added connection, it would just distract him. When this was all over, he would spend the rest of his days telling Sam how much he loved him. His tongue darted out licking at Sam's lips demanding him to open up. Feeling Sam's lips part, he dived in, their tongues tangling with one another. His hands roamed across Sam's back, he could feel the younger man's hands searching his body, thrusting his hips slightly, he could feel the hard steel of Sam's cock against his own. Breathing heavily, he pulled away reluctantly "We have to go to my father. God I wished we didn't, all I want is to take you to my room and fuck you but right now we have a war to prepare for."

Sam nodded slowly; resting his forehead against Dean's "I know we have to…" a mischievous look crossed his face as he smirked "There is always later though."

Dean chuckled lowly, a flash of heat searing through his body as he thought of Sam laid out underneath him naked. Gripping Sam's hand in his own, he led them out of their darkened corner to find his father.

After a short search, they found John with a group of nobles in the middle of a quiet discussion. Dropping Sam's hand, he made his way into the room taking a standing position next to his father. He felt Sam come up behind him, his hand resting at the bottom of Dean's back. Smiling softly, he leaned gently into the gesture. John turned to face them, his face grim "I honestly thought we would have time to prevent this. Right now, there are riders out going to the nearest troops and ordering them home. We don't have the numbers we need; I'm hoping that some of the local's may take up arms when they hear the news. The other problem we face number wise, is the protection of the King. Some of us need to stay behind to make sure he is looked after."

Dean nodded in agreement "I need to find the men who are battle ready, get them prepared in a matter of days. We were told the French are moving from Sussex, we have no idea which way they are going to head but no matter what, if they want to attack the court, they will be moving north. I say we head them off, try reaching them before they hit Surrey or perhaps Middlesex. We can get the element of surprise. They don't know that we are aware of them, if we can head them off in one of these towns, then we could catch them possibly beat them. The only problem that I can see is numbers, the French army is vast and with some of the troops being so far away we are at a severe disadvantage."

He looked around the room at the men waiting to see their reactions. The Duke of Suffolk folded his arms across his chest, his face solemn "I will try get a list of names of soldiers' that I think we can get in time. It will be a couple of days though, we have no idea how far north the French will have reached though"

"That's true, but it is a risk we are going to have to take. We need at least two to three days before we can even consider moving out" Sam spoke from behind Dean.

Dean nodded "Sam's correct. If we move to quickly then we are in a position that leaves us vulnerable. Obviously even two to three days is not enough time to properly prepare however we can only work with what we have."

The two men stood quietly as they listened to the debate going around them. Dean's body felt weak, he could feel himself lean more into Sam, letting the taller man take his weight. Feeling hot breath against his ear, he heard the soft whisper "Are you ok?"

Dean shook his head "No, I think I need to retire to my room Sam. This day has been too much; I don't know how much longer I can stand."

He felt Sam's arms slip around his waist and tighten, holding him up. Turning his attention back to the men in the room, he noticed his father watching him in concern. John studied him carefully before speaking out "Gentlemen, we have much to do however after the events of today, I recommend that we let my son go to his room. This day will have taken much out of him." He smiled softly at his son, gesturing to Sam to take him away. "Come back here in the morning and I will tell you what we have discussed."

He watched as Sam softly guided his son from the room before addressing the men in front of him.

Sam could feel the fight go out of Dean's body, the older man barely able to stand up. He managed to get him to his room; closing the door behind them, he led Dean to the bed. Sitting him down, he slowly pulled Dean's clothes off, his eyes drifted over his lover's body, pushing down the lust, which was quickly rising. Pushing Dean back on to the bed, he pulled off his own garments dropping them to the floor before climbing in behind his lover. Gathering him in his arms, he stroked his hair gently listening to Dean's breathing even out as he slipped into sleep. Sam's mind turned towards the memories of the last month, things had been awful, all he had wanted was to break Dean out of jail, take him away. Part of him wished they had never returned to court…now the country was going to war and no doubt, Dean would leave to head the army. He was terrified of what was still to come "I love you Dean" he whispered as he felt sleep overcome his body as well.

Slivers of sunshine began to filter through Dean's closed eyes causing him to slowly open them; He smiled as he realized that he was no longer in his prison cell. Stretching out, he could feel the warmth of Sam's body behind him. He pressed himself into the heat, relishing in the feel of the other man. Thinking of how yesterday unfolded he groaned almost silently. Lifting Sam's arms from around him, he pulled his body away from him reluctantly. Spotting a jug of water on the dresser across from the bed, he poured some into a bowl before washing himself. The water was freezing but it was still a welcome feeling after being denied any chance of cleaning himself. Grabbing a pair of hose, he slipped them on and walked towards the bed. Stroking Sam's hair, he smiled "Wake up Sam. We have much to do today."

He stayed stroking Sam's hair as he watched the younger man slowly awaken. He set about finding a shirt and doublet to throw on, when from the corner of his eye, he saw the younger man sit up on his elbows, his eyes desperately trying to seek focus. Putting on his shirt, he turned to face his lover with a smile on his face. Sam blinked back sleep lazily returning Dean's smile. "Damn you're a great sight in the morning," Sam rasped hoarsely.

"You're not too bad yourself. Now come on get up, we need to start making plans." Dean said softly. We watched as Sam cleared his throat before getting up from the bed. The taller man threw his clothes on and walked towards his lover.

Grabbing Dean around the waist, he pulled him flush to his body lowering his lips to the smaller man in a heated kiss. Groaning loudly, he pulled away, his eyes burning with regret "You're right, we need to go…if not, I am going to make you ravish me here right now."

"You evil, evil man" Dean laughed pulling Sam out of the room.

Going back to the room they were in the previous night, they found John in the exact same place he had been the previous night. Dean noted the tired face of his father, he wondered if he had gotten any sleep. "Dean, Sam…good, I'm glad you're here," he said wearily.

"You look tired! Have you been to bed at all?" Dean asked in concern.

Shaking his head, John offered a wry smile "Not had the time. We came up with plans early this morning. The King has approved it, in two days time Dean you are going to leave with the men we have. A number of us are going to stay behind however to try protect the court. We are waiting on word coming from one of the messengers; hopefully they will have some good news"

Nodding grimly, Dean accepted the news, he was aware he was going to be heading the army; he wouldn't have it any other way. Glancing at Sam, he decided that no matter what his lover was going to remain behind. He saw his father look at him, a look of understanding cross his eyes; John nodded at him in silent agreement. He knew that he could trust John to look after Sam. "Have you made preparations for who is staying behind?"

"We have, here is a list of who we agreed on. As you can see there is myself…I would like to be out there but I feel I am getting a little old for that kind of combat, a number of the older nobles and I thought it would be best for you, Sam to remain here." John said softly but firmly.

Sam opened his mouth as to argue when he felt the gentle pressure of Dean's hand on his own, stopping him. Closing his mouth, he frowned, his lips pursing in a tight line. Dean knew that when they were alone there was going to be an argument. "That is fine father. Right now, I am going to go the training yard and find out who is combat ready, try prepare them for what's to come. If any news comes in would you send someone to come get me?"

"Of course, I will send someone straight away. Sam, can you stay behind? I want to go over the details for protection here." Sam nodded at John's request, moving forward to join him. Dean smiled at the both of them before turning on his heel leaving the room.

Heading out the castle into the courtyard, he saw a number of men gathered around the training yard. A grin crossed his face as his eyes landed on a female flanked by two males. "Anna" he greeted. "It's wonderful to see you. Thank you for your help"

The young red head flashed a bright smile at him "It's wonderful to see you in the light again my Lord."

Nodding at the two men beside her, he acknowledged them "Castiel, Gabriel. It is good to see you both as well. I must say Gabriel, yesterday you had me worried"

Chuckling the solider grinned "Couldn't let you in on the secret now could I? It all worked out in the end though. I gathered all the men we have available at the moment; I figured we are going to be heading out. Castiel here, wanted to come but I thought better of it. He doesn't have the proper combat skills" he stuck out his tongue at his brother bashing him with his shoulder. The dark haired man glowered at him, ignoring the jibes coming from his brother.

Dean looked at Castiel, trying to break down the serious walls that the other man had built up. He wasn't sure if Gabriel's mocking was even affecting him, the other man seemed so stoic. "If you really want to help out Castiel, speak to my father. There are a number of people staying behind to protect the King. I know that the more numbers they have here the better."

Castiel gave him a small smile in return "I will do that my Lord. I wish to help in whatever way I can. Now myself and Anna should leave you to your work, if you need anything however please let one of us know."

"Thank you, all of you have been wonderful. I appreciate everything that you have done for me. I hope that some day I can repay you." Dean grinned at them before turning to face Gabriel and the men he had gathered.

Dean spent the rest of the day studying the men who were offering their service. Overall, he was impressed. They needed some work but with the coming threat, it was certainly enough. He found himself gravitating towards Gabriel throughout the day, enjoying the man's cheeky attitude, in some ways he reminded him of himself. It wasn't often that he built such a rapport with the men he worked with but Gabriel just made it easy. It was towards the end that he made the decision that the other man was going to be his second in command, a move which would no doubt be unpopular with nobles heading to battle, their snobbery believing that they should be in that position. Watching Gabriel's tactics and easy yet firm manner with the men, he couldn't care less if he stepped on some toes. He had pulled the other man aside and told him, his plans. To say he had been speechless was an understatement but he accepted it with gusto and a vow to protect Dean from harm. Clapping him on the back, he caught sight of Sam just outside the training yard, calling an end to the day he headed towards his lover, a bright smile waiting for him.

"Damn Winchester, what you do to me when you're all hot and sweaty like that. I like to see you in charge" Sam shouldered him with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Laughing Dean pushed into him slightly "You like me in charge huh? All you need to do is ask Sam." He swallowed deeply as the glint in Sam's eye turned to something more dangerous, full of burning heat. On the walk back towards the castle, he was aware of the sexual tension crackling in the air; they shared heated glances yet spoke no words to one another after Dean's crack.

The second they stepped into Dean's room, Sam quietly closed the door behind them. The air crackling even more. Staring into one another's eyes they sized each other up before Dean smirked. Pouncing forward he shoved Sam backwards, the taller man hitting the door, his breath rushing out from the pressure. Dean pushed himself flush against Sam, his lips inches away from the other man's. He could feel short bursts of hot air coming from Sam's mouth, his eyes flickered up, green locking with hazel before he moved forward pressing his lips against Sam's. He spread one of his hands across Sam's jaw causing him to follow the movement; Dean broke from the kiss slowly trailing kisses down the hollow of Sam's throat before moving back towards his lips.

It only takes Sam a couple of minutes to realize that Dean's teasing him, groaning with frustration, he pushed against Dean's shoulder locking gazes with him "Stop fucking teasing me Winchester, I want you inside me right fucking now."

Dean grinned at him mischievously "Oh I will but you need to learn a bit of patience Sam." He moved forward trading slow deep kisses, which left Sam following his mouth each time he broke for air. He could feel Sam's body pushing off the door each time trying to close the distance and relieve some of the friction he so desperately wanted. Dean smirked into the kisses pushing Sam back each time, his body trapped by Dean's hands pinning him to the door.

Dean stood studying his lover for a moment considering on what to do to him, wondering if he should move this to the bed…fuck it, he was going to do this right here against the door, he couldn't wait. Moving one of his hands to the small of Sam's back, he pulled him against his body giving the other man the pressure he needed. The other hand moved to cup Sam's jaw forcing to look at him. He felt a shudder run through him as he met the lust filled hazel eyes. Sam felt exposed at the sudden movement, being forced to look Dean in the eye when he was feeling like this. Looking in Dean's green eyes, he could see a myriad of emotions running through them. His breath caught as he saw what looked like love reflected in them. Opening his mouth, he began to whisper "Dean I."

He stopped when Dean pressed a finger against Sam's lips "Shh, no talking Sam. Lets just feel this, I don't want words spoken." Sam nodded silently as Dean surged forward his lips connecting almost brutally. It was different from the slow easy kisses than before, this time it was hard, dominating, Sam responded in kind. Hands began to pull at clothes, garments discarded at the side of them until they were both standing flush together completely naked. Sam let out a small gasp as Dean turned him forcefully around and pushed him up against the door.

Smirking at the small noise, Dean spread his hands out across Sam's back running them down to his ass and back up again. He could see the younger man bracing his forehead against the door pushing back slightly against his touch. Pulling away from the man, he sank to his knees staring at his lover's body. Placing his hands on Sam's ass, he parted the cheeks, moving forward he pressed his tongue against Sam's entrance licking at it softly.

"Fuck" Sam yelped at the sudden intrusion of Dean's tongue, it had been the last thing he had expected. Relaxing into the other man's grip, he lost himself in the feel of Dean's tongue teasing him. His breath caught as he felt it push inside breaching the tight muscle of his ass. "God" he whispered as he brought one hand to his cock to stroke it in time with Dean.

Dean saw Sam's hand move towards his cock, using a hand, he swatted it away growling slightly in warning not to touch himself. Using the same hand, he added a finger along with the pressure with his tongue, thrusting it gently until he added a second and then third finger. The thrust became more brutal, harder to open him up. Pulling his tongue away, he stood up, his fingers still inside Sam. He could feel the younger man's legs wobble underneath him; using his free hand, he gripped him hard around the hips holding him up. Leaning forward, he caught the lobe of Sam's ear between his teeth, biting down he whispered, "Brace your hands on the door."

He could feel Sam's nod as he pulled his fingers abruptly from Sam's ass. Gripping his own cock, he pumped it a few times groaning at the sensation. Parting Sam's ass once more, he pushed the head past Sam's ass muscle. He could hear the hiss from Sam as he hit his head off the door at the stinging pain of being penetrated for the first time in a month.

Spreading his hands to grip Sam's hips, Dean massaged them whispering "It's ok Sam, just relax." Feeling the man's body relax underneath him, he slowly pushed in further until he was balls deep in his lover. He could feel his eyes roll back at the feeling of being buried in Sam's tight heat. He rocked gently into his lover, knowing if he went to fast he was never going to last.

As Sam adjusted to the intrusion, he felt his body push back on Dean's cock when he wasn't moving fast enough for him. Bracing his palms on the door, he pushed right back sinking down on Dean causing his lover to moan and rock harder into his body. Turning his head he looked at Dean who was looking conflicted between going slow or fucking Sam into oblivion. Sam made the decision for him; slapping his hands off the door, he griped, "Fuck me Dean. Fuck me hard NOW"

Dean felt a surge of heat rush through him at Sam's words. Unable to hold back any longer, he pistioned into Sam's body sending his lover crashing into the door with a loud moan. Gripping Sam's hips so hard he was convinced he was going to leave bruises, he thrust into Sam as hard as he could go. He could feel his balls hitting off Sam with each thrust, closing his eyes; he lost himself in the feel of hitting Sam's prostate. His lover hit the door each time Dean brushed it, coming undone with each thrust. Opening his eyes, he leaned forward causing his cock to go further brushing the prostate more frequently when he reached a hand around and gripped Sam's cock jacking it in time with each thrust. "Oh shit…Dean, oh fuck I'm" he could hear Sam yell out when he felt a warm feeling across his hand, grinning he kept his hand moving in time with his thrusts when he felt Sam push into his hand violently, feeling the thick warm ropes of Sam's come cover his hand and splash over the door.

Groaning, he laid his head on Sam's shoulder, his own orgasm rapidly approaching. Moving his hand from Sam's cock, he returned it to his lover's hip. "Jesus Sam, you feel amazing" he muttered as he thrust in several times, his eye's closing as he felt the first splash of come leave his cock, "Fuck" he yelled as he felt Sam's ass milk him for everything he was worth, shuddering he felt the last splash leave him coating the inside of Sam's ass with his essence. Slowly pulling out, he turned Sam to face him; his lover looked completely fucked out. Taking his hand, he pulled him towards the bed. Pulling back the covers he got in and pulled Sam in beside him taking him into his arms. Stroking his hair, he smiled "Damn that was good."

Sam chuckled at him lowly "It was." They lay in silence for what felt like hours to Dean in contentment. Both men fully exhausted after the heavy bout of sex they had just had. Closing his eyes, Dean could feel himself start to drift off when he heard Sam's voice speak quietly from beside him "I want to come with you when you leave."

Pushing his hair from out of his eyes, Dean groaned silently, he knew this was going to come at some point. Rising up onto his elbow so he could look down at Sam, he shook his head "Sam you can't. Your good with a sword but I need men who are battle ready."

"But I am, I know I can do this…Dean I don't want you to go on your own" he argued.

Blowing out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, Dean looked at him seriously "Your not coming with me Sam. It's not up for discussion ok" he could see a hurt look in the man's hazel eyes, cursing himself for causing that look,, he reached his hand out to stroke Sam's cheek "If you come, your going to be a distraction for me. I care about you to much and my mind would be on looking after you. I would lose focus on the battle and that's an easy way to get killed. Do you see why I can't let you come?"

Sam looked at him, his eyes wide at what Dean said, "I understand. I don't want you to be distracted." Lowering his eyes, he looked as though he was concentrating on something; his eyes flickering back to meet Dean's in alarm "What about Ruby? We know she's gone but we don't know where"

Lying back down Dean gathered Sam into his arms again, his hand stroking Sam's back gently "I don't know. Ruby is what worries me. You and my father are going to have to look out for her. I'm guessing Sussex knew when the French were landing and has gone to meet them, she has probably gone with him but we cannot be sure. If you see her, you need to capture her." Yawning, he could feel his eyes close "Sleep Sam, we are going to need it." he barely finished the last word as he felt himself slip off into unconsciousness.

The following couple of days were dire for both men; they knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to be split apart. Word had finally came through that the troops who were available were going to make their way to just outside Middlesex and wait for Dean and those coming with him. From there it was onwards to meet the French. It was on the third day, he found himself in his room silently putting on his clothes. After lacing his shirt, he picked up the chain mail sitting on his bed and slipped it over his head, setting it into place; he stared at the glinting armour that adorned his bed covers. Hearing a knock at the door, he turned to answer it. Seeing his father and a solemn Sam behind him left a sinking feeling in his heart, moving back he let them in. John stood in front of his son, his eyes full of worry as he took in his attire. "You have all the armour you need?"

"Yes. I just need to put this on then we are heading out. I was going to come find you both before I left" he turned towards his bed unable to look at the two men in front of him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to grab the both of them and get the hell away from the court but he had a duty to do. Picking up his chest plate, he positioned it, trying to attach it to himself.

He felt a hand brush his away, raising his eyes he met Sam's gaze who silently moved to attach it to him. Feeling a pressure at his arm, he looked to see his father helping. The three men stood in complete silence dressing Dean for battle. When they were finished, Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything. Sam stepped forward, his hand resting over Dean's metal covered chest. He opened his mouth as though to say something before snapping it shut.

Moving away, he picked up his sword attaching it to his armour. Looking at his lover and father, he smiled sadly "Well this is me."

John moved forward to his son grabbing him into a hug "Be careful and come back to me please."

Grasping his father to him as though this was the last time he was ever going to see him again, he leaned forward and whispered "I promise to do my best…if anything should happen.."

He stopped unable to continue when he heard his father reply "If something happens, I will look after him, don't worry about it but don't think like that. Just you come home to me Dean"

Pulling away, he saw the tears glittering in John's eyes. He knew that his father was aware that he was quite possibly just about to embark on a suicide mission, they had no idea of the numbers of the French, and if he got home, it would be a miracle. Turning to Sam, he grabbed his hands and moved forward pressing his, lips to Sam's in a bittersweet kiss silently say goodbye. Pulling him towards him, he gathered his lover into his arms, resting his forehead on Sam's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Sam"

"You say that as though your never going to come home Dean. You have to come home to me and your father" Sam bit out, his words catching through emotion. Dean pulled away from him silently. Adjusting his armour, he moved towards the door when Sam caught his hand pulling him back "You never answered me Dean"

Breathing in, Dean turned to face him "What do you want me to say Sam? I'm going to war; there is always a chance that I'm not coming back. We don't know how many men are out there, it may be too much for us to handle. Just promise me that if you get wind of the French moving further towards the court that you will leave"

Sam looked stricken at Dean's words "Don't go, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, stay" his voice rose with an edge of hysteria.

Placing a hand on Sam's cheek he stroked it with his thumb tenderly "I can't Sam, you know that. I'm the best chance that we have to at least have a fair chance at winning. I have a duty to protect this country, I need to go." he could see Sam's hazel eyes filling with tears threatening to flow over his cheeks. "Hey, listen to me. I'm not going out there with the intention of dying ok? It's just one of those things we have to consider may happen. I intend to come back here to you and my father, go back to Richmond and away from this court. Now I have to leave, both of you please be careful as well"

Pulling away, he smiled at both Sam and John before heading to the door. Just as he made to open it, he heard Sam's heartbroken voice ring out in the room causing him to stop dead. "I don't want you to go. I love you Dean."

Closing his eyes at the words, he felt as though a knife had been twisted in his gut, those words had to be said just as he was going into battle, with the chance, he may never return. It was the connection he didn't want to make before this. For a second he opened his mouth before snapping it shut, his eyes flying open. Bowing his head slightly, he opened the door and walked through it, trying to block out the sound of Sam's heart broken sobs coming from the room.

He barely made it to the stables, his eyes filled with tears. He wanted nothing more than to run back to Sam to tell him everything was going to be ok. Stopping outside, he rubbed his face forcing the tears to retreat when he walked into the stable. Seeing Colt, he began to put his saddle on him, his body full of tension. The men around him avoided him knowing he was unhappy. As he led Colt out into the courtyard, he saw Gabriel waiting on his own dusty brown horse. Moving forward he saw a look of concern on Gabriel's face "Are you all right? You look a little shaken?"

Gripping Colt's reigns in his hand, he nodded tersely "I'm fine Gabriel. Is this everyone then?" he motioned towards a large number of men who were all on horses.

"That's us. Should we move out?" Gabriel replied, his eyes surveying the men in front of them.

"Yes, lets move out" he spurred Colt on leading the way out of the castle towards the woods leaving the other men to follow behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed this fic as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**England, 1337**

The path was eerily quiet along the way; Dean spent most of the ride beside Gabriel letting the other man distract him with jokes and anecdotes about his family. As night began to fall, they took refuge under the shade of trees, a campfire built to keep them warm. Dean found himself at the periphery of the group watching as the men interacted with one another. Leaning against a tree, he sighed twisting his ring on his finger, they had been riding for a full day and he was missing Sam so much. Closing his eyes, he conjured the thought of hazel eyes full of love, which was quickly replaced with the same hazel eyes full of tears. Rubbing his face with his hands, he leaned backwards forcing himself to think of other things trying to get to sleep.

They left their camp early the next morning, if they rode for the majority of the day they could meet the troops by nightfall. He felt Gabriel riding up beside him again, once again trying to distract him. He smiled to himself as he realized that his friend knew something was wrong with him but knew better than to ask. He looked up as he heard shouts coming from ahead, it sounded as though someone had found something. Spurring Colt on, he pushed forward, dismounting his horse he made his way over to a group of men. Moving them out the way, he stopped dead as his gaze connected with blonde hair. His breath caught as he knelt down, his hand resting on the blonde's shoulder, turning them over he felt a wave of nausea rise as he looked at the face of Ruby. "Oh my god" he muttered. Beckoning Gabriel over he gestured towards her "It's Ruby"

"Is she dead?" Gabriel asked his voice unusually solemn.

"Yes, look at her throat" Dean moved her hair out of the way to expose a cut running across her pale throat. Damn, she must have gotten in the way and been exposed of. He felt sorry for her, what a way for anyone to die but at the same time, he felt a stab of relief at the fact she was no longer going to be a problem anymore. "We need to bury her. We can't leave her here." He ordered some men to start digging a grave; he laid her back to the ground not able to rip his gaze away from her pale face. She looked innocent and almost childlike here, swallowing down the bile he felt rising, he bent down to lift her up and move her towards the grave that had been dug. Laying her in it, he moved backwards whispering, "I'm sorry things ended like this for you, Ruby. You should have faced justice but not this" he watched as the men began to fill the grave with dirt. Tearing his eyes away from the sight he walked away and moved back towards Colt conflicted feelings hitting him from every direction.

"We have to move out" he shouted as he pushed up onto Colt. Refusing to look towards Ruby's grave, he nudged Colt onwards to the meeting area. It was nightfall when they finally reached the camp, men standing up, their swords raised as they saw the coming horses, holding his hands up he yelled, "We are friendly. I'm the Duke of Richmond, now who is in charge here." Several men pointed towards a tent, nodding he dismounted Colt and strode off in search of the leader, Gabriel following closely behind him.

Pushing back the flap of the tent, he entered to the sight of a man sitting down staring at parchment. As he heard someone enter, he looked up a smile curving his lips as he realized who had come in. "My Lord, I am so happy to see you. I'm William Lennox, son of the Earl of Middlesex. The French are at the bottom of this hill, so far we have seen only a few hundred soldiers' but more have been arriving so I don't know the final numbers. However with all our men we should win."

"Thank you William. This is Gabriel, he is my second in command, we both want to go over battle plans with you. I want our fatalities to be to a minimum. Do they know we are here?" Dean asked seriously, he hoped the French were unaware of their presence; it would make an attack easier.

"They have no idea my Lord; we made sure that they didn't know we were here."

"Very well, we are going to attack at daybreak when we know they are just about to head out. Now let's go over plans" he sat down next to William, gesturing for Gabriel to do the same, the three men talking over plans and how to debrief the men.

The next morning, Dean sat at the top of the hill, his heels digging into the side of Colt, his soldiers' surrounding him readying themselves for the battle that was about to commence. He took in the sight in front of him, a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he saw the opposition, they had been told only a couple of hundred soldiers' had landed but in front of him, the numbers were more like a thousand. He shared a concerned look with Gabriel. They were outnumbered severely; he knew they would be lucky to survive this. It was then that he caught sight of the banner of Sussex; a rush of fury ran through him as he saw it. He had known he would be here, as would some more English who were loyal to Sussex, he felt a flicker of regret in his body as he realized that he would killing his own countrymen. Readying himself, he pushed the thought done as he told himself that these people were traitors to his country.

Turning his body on the horse, he faced the troops "We stand here men outnumbered but have no worry, god will protect us and we will be victorious. Stand tall and fight with all you have. For England and Edward" he yelled, smiling as he heard his last statement yelled back with rigour. Turning back and staring at Sussex's banner his mind flickered to Sam, wondering if his lover was safe. It had killed him to walk out on him to come to battle even as the younger man had pleaded with him to stay, that he had been worried something would happen to Dean. It had broken his heart to just walk out the door without a word; he hoped his father had been able to comfort Sam. He knew that John understood that he was doing what he had to but it didn't make it any easier when he thought about those beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears.

Waiting for the right moment, he stared at the enemy who were unaware of the men waiting for them to move. As he saw, the troops begin to move up the hill, he clicked

his heels against Colt, spurring him own, his sword raised. He felt the wind whip through his hair as he charged yelling "For England." He could hear the yells behind him and the footfalls of other horses and the soldiers' following him. As he rushed into the enemy, curses rising from them at the surprise attack. He cringed as he heard the smack of the horses hitting the flesh of the foot soldiers'. Pushing it away, he threw himself into the battle. Jumping from Colt, he smacked him to get him to move out of the battle, readying his sword, he saw a French uniform raising an axe towards him, he thrust his sword out catching the solider in the stomach, he felt as the steel penetrated the uniform and buried itself in flesh. The French man's eyes widened as his body fell forward on to the blade, pulling it out Dean ignored the blood, which covered it and turned away as the body fell to the ground. Seeing one of his men in trouble, he moved forward to help him quickly dispensing of the trouble, it was then he saw the colours of Sussex, he pushed forward through the crowd cutting down the enemy as it got in his way. He could see even with being outnumbered his men were winning. Keeping his focus, he made his way towards Sussex determined to have his revenge.

He had no idea how many fell at the point of his sword. He refused to even consider it, knowing some of those dead were his own compatriots. Gritting his teeth, he pushed forward until he saw the familiar figure of Sussex flanked by a number of French soldiers'. Sussex caught sight of him, his eyes narrowing at Dean. An evil smile crossed his face as he pointed towards him yelling at the soldiers'' surrounding him to kill him, he was the traitor the King was wanting dead. Groaning inwardly, he saw the men turn towards him, nasty glints in their eyes. "You're the Englishman who has caused our King so much trouble. He will repay us handsomely for this," One spat at him.

Raising his sword upwards, he ran his hand down the steel silently praying for it to protect him. Smirking at the men in front of him "I am the one he wants but you men will never take me." Turning his gaze towards Sussex, he growled, "I'm coming after you when I'm done here."

"No chance Winchester, your not going to survive this" Sussex replied before turning on his heel and making his way into a set of trees.

Dean watched as the five men approached them, their swords raised to strike. As he saw one come towards him, he struck out, his own sword catching the man in the belly, ripping through the flesh. Swallowing back bile he watched as the man fell to the ground, his insides on the outside. Without any hesitation he flew towards the other four men catching them off guard, the sparks of steel flying into the air as sword clattered off sword. The men couldn't keep up with Dean's pace, even with four of them; he found himself able to dispatch them simply enough. Within minutes, he stood above their bodies, looking at them critically before turning and running off in the direction of the trees, Sussex had gone in.

Reaching the trees, he raised his sword in anticipation of Sussex attacking him. He just entered them when he saw the flash of a sword come flying towards him. Moving backwards towards the edge of the battlefield, he managed to just deflect it. Sussex came towards him once more, his face twisted in a snarl "I will kill you Winchester"

"What like you killed Ruby? Your own daughter in law. I always knew you were a bastard but that, that was a whole new low for you," he growled back at the man.

Sussex smiled sadistically as he thrust his sword forwards "Stupid girl was only going to get in my way. On the way, she kept going on and on about how Phillip was going to reward us both, you really think I was going to share it with her? No, the glory is mine, only mine."Dean thrust his sword forward catching Sussex on his arm splitting his shirt, seeing the flow of blood staining it gave him a jolt of satisfaction "You disgust me. You're a disgrace to the English name"

Laughing bitterly, Sussex parried the thrust "I'm not English…not really. I have been a French man for quite a while now. Have been way before you went to the court. You thought you were in the confidence of the French…you never were, they knew you were a spy. They fed you what information they wanted in the hope you might let slip something about Edward." Sussex grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him close to his body stopping him from moving his sword. Leaning forward he said quietly "And I told them all about your boy…I must say Dean they were very interested in young Campbell. I thought you were going to be executed and because they couldn't have you, Phillip was going to have some fun with him. Trust me, when they finish with him, he will be begging for death."

Dean felt a sharp pain in his side as Sussex finished speaking. Closing his eyes, he yelled out as he felt the pain twist in his side before being ripped out. Moving his hand towards his side, he pulled it away to see it soaked with his blood. Swaying on his feet, he stared at the tip of Sussex's sword covered in crimson. Shaking his head intent on focusing, he felt a haze of anger set over his body. No one was going to touch Sam…no one. Leaping forward, he thrust his sword towards Sussex who side stepped the move. Dean fell to his knees as he felt blood pour from his wound. Closing his eyes briefly, he heard the cruel laughter behind him. Slowly pushing up, he pushed his foot out, kicking Sussex as he moved towards him.

"Looking a bit slow there Dean. Come on now, where is the amazing knight we all know so much about. I'm going to take so much pleasure, in telling Sam how worthless you are. How little you fought for his life here as I bend him over my table. I'll tell you, I have wanted that boy for years and never once did he succumb to any of my advances, then you show up here and you're all over one another. Well he is going to be mine, I'm going to break him then kill him"

Dean gripped his sword tightly, his eyes narrowing in rage as an image of Sam's hazel eyes filled with tears as Sussex violated him. "NO" he yelled flying forward into Sussex. He felt his sword catch on something, adding pressure he pushed it forward breaking the barrier. Sussex's sword dropped to the ground, his eyes wide as he staggered backwards. Dean's sword stuck out of his chest, Sussex's mouth opened as though he was going to say something but it caught as he coughed, blood staining his lips. He fell to his knees, eyes wide with disbelief before falling backwards, his life gone with the strike of Dean's sword.

Pushing his hand to his side, Dean stared down at Sussex's body, he moved forward to pull the sword from his chest when he felt his legs give out from underneath him. Falling to his knees, he connected hard with the ground before falling over into darkness.

Dean felt something hard underneath his back and what felt like water dropping on his face. Opening his eyes, he realized he was lying on grass, moving his head to the side, he could see he was in a pile of trees at the edge of the field where he had been fighting the French. It was deathly quiet now, he could see the uniforms of the French littering the field with not many English, if looks were anything to go by he would say that they had won. Looking to his other side, he saw the body of Sussex, next to him, his sword impaled in the Earl's chest. Pushing himself up, he winced at a feeling in his side. Slowly he got to his feet only to fall to his feet from pain. He placed his hand at his side trying to ease the pain when he felt something sticky; pulling it away, he saw the crimson stain of blood covering his palm. Twisting to the side, he could see blood coming from a wound near his hip. Groaning, he placed his hands on the ground, trying to shake off the pain. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself to his feet again "Fuck" he muttered at the huge stab of pain he felt. Staggering forward he grabbed his sword, using it to hold onto for a moment he tried to regain his balance before pulling it from Sussex's body. "Bastard" he spat at the man and the thoughts of what he was going to do to Sam, moving further into the field, he looked to see if he could see anyone. Falling over several times, he made it into the middle to see no-one when he spotted something familiar, whistling loudly he watched as Colt made his way out of some trees to come towards him. Why the hell the horse had stayed, he had no idea but right now, he was glad. Gripping the saddle, he pulled himself up onto the horse, nudging gently at him to move. He couldn't remember how far along he had gotten when he slipped into unconsciousness, all he could remember was what looked like buildings and then the hard surface as he fell off Colt, his head hitting something on the way down.

Blinking slowly, he opened his eyes to be met with a young brunette female smiling at him. Moving towards him, she lifted a cloth and placed it against his head "You gave us quite a scare there"

Trying to sit up without any success, Dean asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in a small village just north of Middlesex. You were on your horse when you fell off it outside my house. My husband brought you in after he saw you were injured" the woman replied softly.

"I was fighting the French. I was stabbed during the battle. I don't know where my army is…how long have I been here?" he asked.

"Three weeks, you were delirious after your wound was infected… I stitched it up but the infection was already in and I couldn't stop it. This is the most coherent you have been. Would you like some food?"

He nodded, pushing up slightly; he could see he was in a small house, a warm fire burning just next to him. Sighing softly at the pain, he got himself upright as the woman brought him a bowl with a man following just behind her. Smiling gratefully at her, he began to eat what he could see was soup. After finishing it, he held it in his lap as he looked over at his saviours "Thank you for your help. What are your names?"

The man smiled at him "You have no need to thank us. I'm David, this is my wife Alison. You were in need of help and we were only to happy to help. May I ask who are you? You have the English coat of arms so we know your English at least."

"I'm the Duke of Richmond" he smiled wryly at the twin gasps from the front of him. "You know the French were invading? I was at the battle to stop it. David, Alison I really do thank you, you saved my life. I need to know though when can I leave…I have to go home"

Alison came towards him, pulling the bowl from his hands she laid it to the side. Moving him slightly, she pulled back cloth covering his wound. Looking at it thoughtfully, she spoke softly "You can leave in another few days my Lord. Just to make sure you don't have any relapses from the infection"

Sitting back, he smiled broadly "That's wonderful thank you and please call me Dean. Now I'm here for another couple of days let's get to know one another" he relaxed as the three of them began to talk.

It was only a few more days like Alison had said when he was able to leave. He was almost sad at the prospect, he felt as though he had made friends with her and David but he had to return home. Settling himself on Colt, he had said his goodbyes and his wish that they would see each other again. He set off back towards court not sure of what he was about to find. He wished it had been an easy journey back, along the way his side had began to bother him causing him to take constant stops. He had also stopped at Ruby's grave. He stood in front of it, part of him sad that she had died due to Sussex's duplicity at the same time relieved because it was a problem he wasn't going to have to face.

**The English Court, 1337**

As he reached the castle, he breathed a sigh of relief; it had taken him almost a week to reach it. He raced towards the great hall desperate to see Sam and his father again. Pushing the doors open, he entered much like he had when he had escaped from France. As he made his way to the King, he heard cutlery clatter to the table and seats being pushed back. Edward looked up at him, his face deathly pale as Dean bowed in front of him "Dean? Is that you?"

Looking up at him Dean nodded in confusion "Who else would I be Sire?"

"Dean!" Edward jumped from his throne grabbing him by the shoulder "My god you're alive. The army got back and we were told you had died in battle"

"Died," he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Suffolk said that the battle had been won but no-one could find you. One of the men thought they had seen you being stabbed but wasn't sure. They came back with the news. Your father and Sam went back to Richmond, they needed the time to grieve" Edward answered him.

Shit…Sam and his father thought he was dead. He needed to get back to Richmond and now. He couldn't let them think he was dead. Pulling away from Edwards grip, he turned an icy stare on his King "I was stabbed. I managed to locate my horse and get to the nearest village where a couple nursed me back to health. I am going back to Richmond, I told you Sire when I returned I no longer wanted to be a part of your court"

Edward's face reddened "I thought you may have forgiven me for what happened."

"I did sire but I don't want to be here any longer. Now if you excuse me I have to return home to let my father know I am alive." Turning on his heel Dean marched from the room ignoring the King's pleas for him to return.

Walking towards the stables to retrieve court, he saw a stunned Gabriel running towards him, "I just heard you had returned. Dean I am so sorry, we really thought you were gone. I searched for you"

Dean grabbed him in a hug pleased to see that his friend had survived the battle "I was on the outskirts of the field Gabriel. It was no wonder that you never saw me. I'm going back to Richmond to see Sam and my father"

Pulling away Gabriel followed him towards the stables "I was the one who told them, I'm sorry for what I have caused. Sam was beside himself, when I gave him the news your father had to comfort him. I have never seen someone so distraught before." As they entered the stable, Dean noticed Gabriel preparing his horse as well. Raising an eyebrow at his friend he was treated with a cheeky smile, "You need someone to come with you and make sure something doesn't happen to you plus I have been looking to see my brother and sister again"

"What? What exactly have I missed?" Dean asked in confusion as he led Colt from the stable. "Anna and Castiel requested to be released from the court into your fathers household, apparently they took a shine to him whilst we were away. You father even offered me a place but I felt that I had no right after telling them the news about you but now I know your alive…nothing could stop me now. I hate this court now, I need a change" Gabriel pushed himself onto his horse and settled himself.

"I'm happy to have you with me. Let's go home," Dean, laughed as he nudged Colt in the direction of the castle gates. Picking up speed, he left the castle behind, his anticipation building as he headed home, all he wanted to see was Sam, to be able to hold him in his arms again and to tell him he loved him. Nearly dying had made him realize that he should have told Sam that before he left in case he hadn't returned, that way his lover would know how he really felt. Gabriel rode up beside him, the pair laughing and joking as they made their way back to Richmond.

**Richmond, 1337**

Dean grinned to himself as he reached his family's land, it would only be a matter of moments until he was at Sam's side again. He pushed Colt harder desperate to reach his lover. He could hear Gabriel's laughter floating behind him. In the distance, he could see a figure at the top of the path, another joining him quickly. Their hands rose to their eyes to block the sun trying to see who it was approaching them. The closer he got the more he could see them straining to see him. Jumping from Colt, he walked towards them slowly, both his father and Sam going a deathly shade of white.

"Dean" his father spoke in a quivering tone; he reached his hand out shakily towards his son. "Oh my god" bounding forward he grabbed his son into his arms. Dean felt his father bury his face into his neck, the feeling of moisture dropping onto his skin. Hearing the clattering of hoofs behind him, he knew Gabriel had just reached them.

"Well hello there. As you can see the amazing Dean Winchester has returned from the dead," Gabriel joked as he joined them.

John pulled back from him to give Gabriel a glare, the happiness in his eyes softening his look. Looking at Dean, he smiled "You have a lot to tell us Dean. I think however you have a young man you should be talking to" pulling Dean in for one last hug, he whispered "He was devastated Dean." Moving away, he gestured for Gabriel to follow with him saying that Castiel and Anna had been missing him.

Watching his father and friend enter the house, he turned to find Sam standing staring at him wide eyed. Both of them alone, stood in silence neither sure of what they should do. Tears began to flow rapidly over Sam, his body wracked with sobs "I thought you were dead" he choked.

Dean strode towards him, his arms stretched outwards to take Sam into his arms when his lover pushed his arms away. He stopped confused and hurt at the action "Sam?"

Sam lifted his hands shoving at Dean's chest causing the older man to stumble backwards slightly "I thought you were dead you bastard…DEAD! Do you know how I have been feeling? I told you how I felt about you and you just walked out on me, the next thing I know we get a report that you had been killed in battle. I thought my life had ended" he crumbled into sobs, his body sagging into Deans, his fists pounding at Dean's chest in frustration.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him as close as he possibly could. He slipped a hand into Sam's hair forcing the man's face to rest on his shoulder as he began to comfort him quietly. "Shhh Sam. It's ok. I'm sorry for just walking out that day, I was scared, and you gave me something that terrified me. What if I had died and you had said that to me, I couldn't do it. But I'm here now"

Sam moved his face from Dean's shoulder looking at his lover with tear filled eyes. Raising a hand to Dean's cheek, he cupped it gently "I'm glad you're here"

Dean stared at him in silence for a few seconds, getting himself ready for what he was about to say. Smiling, he spoke softly in a voice only the two of them could hear "The moment I walked away I regretted it. I was injured in the battle, I did nearly die and the whole time all I could think of was you…Sam, I love you. You're my reason for living, the moment I came home from France, I knew there was something about you, I had to have you in my life."

Sam's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he listened to his lover "What?"

Chuckling Dean leaned forward until his lips were inches from Sam's "I love you," he repeated before closing the distance between them. He smiled as he felt Sam breathe the words back to him as their lips touched. They stood wrapped around one another again when Dean pulled his lips away briefly, a mischievous smirk curving his lips "Now Campbell, I think we have a table to christen and soon." Sam chuckled softly nodding as he leaned forward once more attaching his lips to Dean's.

Dean sighed in contentment as he lost himself in the kiss. Life had worked out, had you asked him a year ago how he had seen his life turning out, this wouldn't be the answer. Coming home had been the best thing he had done, even though the return had been forced. If he hadn't then he would never have reconciled with his father or found Sam. Deepening the kiss, he groaned softly as he felt Sam's tongue invade his mouth, both of them gripping onto one another for dear life.

He made a promise to himself, he would spend the rest of life telling Sam how much he loved him and devote it to protecting the young man he held in his arms. Yes, life was good now and he had no intention of ever letting it go…ever.


End file.
